Sisters?
by cutie4ever
Summary: Have you ever noticed that Serena and Mina kind of look alike? This is my version of why.
1. The Talent Show

I don't own Sailor Moon or the song that is in here. I realize I haven't updated my other stories. Sorry, writer's block. This came to me in a dream actually. Weird... On with the story!  
  
Serena is talking to Darien and Andrew in the arcade, when Mina came running in! She couldn't stop in time and crashed into Serena.  
  
They went flying into a corner, knocking all the debris around. Serena got up, rubbing her head. "Hey, Mina. What's up?"  
  
Mina was red-faced and Serena thought it was the enemy. But she couldn't say anything in front of Andrew. (Darien knows by now).  
  
"Is it...you-know-who?" she whispers to Mina.  
  
Mina shook her head. Serena let out a huge sigh. "So, what is it?"   
  
Mina catches her breath and holds up a poster. All three of them looked. Darien looked up, eyebrows raised. "A talent show?"  
  
Mina grins and nods. "You knocked me down and messed up the arcade because of a talent show?" Serena asks in disbelief.  
  
Mina nods. "Not just that."  
  
Serena got a bad feeling. "I'm going to regret this, but what else is there?"  
  
"I was thinking we could...you know..."  
  
"You want me to enter the talent show with you?" Serena asks.  
  
Mina smiles. "No way. I entered one when I was 11 and hated it."  
  
"But we're 14 now. It's been 3 years." Serena didn't look convinced. "Please enter with me. I'll cry if you don't." Mina whines.   
  
"Fine. I'll enter with you." Serena sighs.  
  
Mina screams, causing everyone to cover their ears. "And I thought Serena was loud." Andrew says. Mina ignores him and grabs Serena's hand. "Let's go practice!"   
  
"Whoa!" Serena shouts, being pulled out of the arcade. She turns and waves. "Bye guys!"   
  
The two guys watch and sigh. "This is going to be interesting." Darien says. Andrew agrees.  
  
At Mina's house, Mina is searching for something. "What are you looking for?" Serena asks. Mina comes out, holding a CD. "This!" She hands it to Serena. She looks at it. "The ATeens?" Mina grins. "Yep. I love their song "I can't help falling in love with you."   
  
She puts it in her CD player and hits play. Once the song is over, Mina looks at Serena, happily.  
  
Serena sighs. "I'm guessing you want to sing that song."  
  
"Of course. We just need a guy for the two parts." Mina says. "Do you think Darien will do it?"   
  
"No way. He is so anti-pop music. It's actually funny to play Spice Girls around him." Serena laughs.  
  
Mina sighs. Serena looks at her. "What's wrong? We can get someone else."  
  
"It's not that. Do you love Darien?" Mina asks.  
  
This surprises Serena. "What?"   
  
Mina repeats the question. "Yeah, I do. Why?"  
  
"And he loves you?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure he does."   
  
Mina sighs again. Serena understands. "Oh I see. You want a boyfriend."  
  
"Or at least a date." Mina says. Serena moves closer and puts her arm around her. "Is there someone you like?"  
  
Mina hesitates. "Well, there is one guy, but..."   
  
"Who is it?" Serena prods.  
  
Mina hesitates again. "Come on, tell me." Serena whines.  
  
"It's Andrew."   
  
Serena screams. "Oh my God! You are crushing on Andrew!"   
  
"Shut up!" Mina covers her mouth. "My dad might hear."  
  
Serena pries her hand off, laughing. "If you like him, tell him."  
  
"I can't do that." Mina gasps, eyes wide.  
  
"Why not?" Serena asks.  
  
"Because he's way older and I'm still in junior high."   
  
"So? Darien's older than me and I'm still in junior high."  
  
"Well, you guys were already matched up 1,000 years ago. You have a little advantage." Mina says sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, we do. But..." Mina stops her. "Let's try to think of someone else who can sing." Serena decides to let the subject drop, for now...  
  
The night of the talent show, Mina is freaking out. "Oh no, are you guys sure we'll be all right?"   
  
Serena and Jake (a friend of Mina's, who's singing.) sigh. "For the umpteenth time, we'll be fine." Serena comforts her.  
  
"We practice enough." Jake laughs.  
  
Mina attempts a smile. "You're right. Come on, help me get ready." She grabs Serena and they go off to get ready.  
  
The show starts. An announcer comes on. "Hello and welcome to the 6th Annual Community Talent Show!" The audience claps and cheers. "Our first act is the Amazing Mumbo!"   
  
A teenage boy comes on, decked out in a magician's costume and starts. Serena, Mina and Jake watch from the wings. "Wow, he's good." Mina gulps.  
  
Serena stares at her. "Good? The boy's costume is way to big, for one thing." Mina's biting her nails. Serena grabs her hand. "Don't bit. We got a manicure today for a reason."  
  
Mina nods and her and Jake go to their places. The Amazing Mumbo finishes. He bows and walks off. He passes Serena and scoffs. "Good luck following my act." Serena watches him go. "Attitude."  
  
The announcer comes on. "That was great. Next up is Serena, Mina and Jake!" Serena hears Darien whistling and takes a deep breath.   
  
The announcer walks off and the music is cued. Serena and Mina start harmonizing the opening lyrics. "Do do do do do do do do do de do (do do). I just can't help falling in love with you." Serena comes out singing, "Wise man say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you." Mina comes out singing, "Shall (Shall) I stay (I stay) would it be a sin (be a sin). If I can't help falling in love with you."   
  
They part and Jake comes in from the back, singing. "Like a river flows (Ooh Ooh Ooh) to the sea so it goes (Ooh Ooh Ooh) some things are meant to be (some things are meant to be)."   
  
They all sing the chorus, Serena doing a flip across the stage and Mina spinning into Jake. "Take (take) my hand (my hand) take my whole life too (whole life too) for I can't help falling in love with you."  
  
Mina starts to sing. "Wise men say only fools rush in." Serena takes over. "But I can't (I can't) help falling in love (falling in love) with you (with you)."  
  
They part once again and Jake comes in from the back, singing. "Like a river flows (Ooh Ooh Ooh) to the sea so it goes (Ooh Ooh Ooh) some things are meant to be (some things are meant to be)."   
  
They all sing the chorus again, this time Mina doing the flip and Serena spinning into Jake. "Take (take) my hand (my hand) take my whole life too (whole life too) for I (I) can't help falling in love with you." They repeat it. "Take (take) my hand (my hand) take my whole life too (whole life too) for I (I) can't help falling in love with you (falling in love with you) for I (I) can't help falling in love (love love love) falling in love with you."  
  
They all continue singing. "Like a river flows that's the way it goes I just can't falling in love with you (falling in love with you)." They repeat it four times, the last time Jake doing the flip downstage and the girls ending the song by leaning on his shoulders.  
  
The audience starts screaming, clapping and whistling. Serena's out of breath, but happy. Suddenly, the room gets fuzzy. She starts breathing harder and she feels tired. She shuts her eyes and slumps down.  
  
Mina looks and gasps. "Serena!" Darien, Andrew, the girls, Molly and Serena's family all run to the stage.   
  
Mina shakes Serena and the same thing happens to her. The last thing Mina hears is someone shouting her name.  
  
I hope it's good. I hope I have all the lyrics right. If not, I'm sorry. Pleaz RR 


	2. The Truth

I do not own Sailor Moon. Thankz to the reviewers. i have a writer's block on my other stories, so I'll probably focus on this one until i get ideas. but i am going to finish them. on with my story.  
  
Serena opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked out loud. She was in a bed in a little cottage. It had the fairy tale feeling, like she was Snow White or someone like that. She half-expected little dwarfs to come in, singing.  
  
She got up and walked into another room. "Mina!" she gasped and ran over to her fallen friend. She shook her, pleading, "Mina, you can not die."  
  
"I'm not dead. But you will be since you woke me up." Mina groaned, swatting Serena away.  
  
Serena laughed. "Get up, sleepy head. Aren't you at least a little worried about where we are?"  
  
Mina opened her eyes and sat up. "Oh my God, it's a little cottage! How cute!" she shouts, jumping up and running into the next room.  
  
Serena watched her go, laughing. She sat on the bed and laid down. "Okay, Mina's awake. But where are we?"  
  
"That's simple. You're on the moon." a familiar voice rang out.  
  
Serena sat up and gasped. "Mother!" Standing in front of her, was Queen Serenity.  
  
Mina ran back and gasped. "Queen!" She sat on the bed next to Serena.  
  
The Queen laughed. "You two haven't changed at all."  
  
"What are you doing here? How did we get to the moon? And why isn't it completely destroyed like last time?" Serena asked question after question.  
  
"One question at a time, sweetheart." the Queen laughed. "First, there is something you two need to know."  
  
"Is it bad?" Mina asked.  
  
"No, not at all." the Queen comforted.  
  
When she paused, Serena prodded. "Well, are you going to tell us?"  
  
The Queen laughed. "I guess the suspense is too much for my two girls."  
  
"Two girls? But Serena's your only daughter...right?" Mina looked confused.  
  
When the Queen did nothing, Serena gasped. "Wait, Mina's my...sister!?"  
  
The Queen nodded and the two girls looked at each other. "But...how? She's the Princess of Venus, I'm the Princess of the Moon." Serena sputtered out.  
  
"In truth, you both are Moon Princesses." the Queen said simply. But the girls didn't find this very simple.  
  
"Then how come I'm the Princess of Venus?" Mina asked.  
  
The Queen sighed. "It's a long, sad story." Looking at the girl's faces, she nodded. "But I guess you deserve to know." She got comfy and started. "When you both were born, me and your father were so happy, but my good friend, the Queen of Venus, had just lost her daughter to disease. She came to visit and looked so sad that I..." she stalled.  
  
"Gave me up?" Mina supplied, a hurt look on her face.  
  
"Sweetheart, it was more complicated than that-" the Queen started, but Mina interrupted her. "No it's not! You gave me up and that's it!" She ran out.  
  
Serena looked at her mother and sighed, "I'll go get her."  
  
The Queen nodded and Serena ran out after her. She found her crying under a tree. She tried to put her arm around her, but Mina stopped her. "Don't even try to make me feel better. My own mother gave me up!" She started sobbing again.  
  
Serena tried again. "Mina, listen, I know it must be hard to hear now, but she must have had a good reason why."  
  
Mina sniffed. "What? She got tired of me? Why didn't she get rid of you?"  
  
"I don't know, but she didn't get 'rid' of you. She gave you to her heartbroken friend to raise as her own. It's like being adopted."  
  
Mina turned her back and Serena sighed. The Queen came out and gave Serena a look. She nodded and got up to go back inside.  
  
The Queen sat next to Mina and tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry, but you would be in danger if I hadn't given you up."  
  
Mina looked at her. "Why?"  
  
"You see, we only expected Serena, but it turned out she had a twin; you. We were happy to have you, but we couldn't protect you both. If our enemies heard that there were two Moon Princesses, they might have kidnapped you and taught you evil."  
  
"So why not Serena?"  
  
"In truth, we didn't know if Serena would live. She had a disease when she was born and we'd thought she would die. We thought you might get it, so that was even more reason to give you up. We just didn't know who to give you to. All the other planets had Princesses and Princes, so we were at a lost." She took a deep sigh. "Then we heard about Venus' horrible predicament and decided to give you to her." She finished.  
  
Mina took all this in and rubbed her eyes. "So you did it to protect me?"  
  
"Of course. If we had a choice, we would have kept you both, but we didn't." the Queen smiled.

Mina was quiet for a moment, then hugged her 'mother.' The Queen hugged back and Serena watched all this, smiling.  
  
The Queen and Mina walked inside. "Is everything all good?" Serena asked.  
  
Mina nodded. "Yep...twin." she grinned.  
  
Serena grinned back. "But I'm the cuter one."  
  
Mina was mock-upset. "Whatever you say, I am the cutest one."  
  
Before an 'argument' could happen, the Queen stopped them by saying, "Aren't you wondering who your prince is?"  
  
The girls stopped and Mina gaped. "I have a prince? Just like Serena?"  
  
The Queen nodded and Mina screeched. The Queen and Serena covered their ears. "Andrew was right! She is louder than me!" Serena screamed.  
  
Mina stopped and the Queen reached into her pocket. She took out a picture and handed it to the girls.  
  
They looked at it. "There's me and Darien; and you and..." Serena stopped.

Mina's face turned white and they both shouted, "Andrew!?"  
  
The Queen laughed. "Yes, Andrew is your prince."  
  
Mina's eyes widened. Serena smiled, "Looks like there's your answer to asking him out."  
  
The Queen asked, "Would you like to see how you two met?"  
  
The girls nodded. The Queen went outside and to a weirdly-shaped tree. "This is the Tree of Remembering." she explained, when the girls arrived. "It will show you the past." She put her hand to it and started singing beautifully.  
  
The girls watched it, anxiously and also enjoying the Queen's singing. A picture showed up and the girls moved closer, watching a scene unfold.  
  
Princess Serena and Princess Mina were walking through the woods on the Earth. Serena groans, "I hate it when my mother makes me come with her to Earth. It's so boring!" Mina smiles, "At least I'm here, so it won't be too boring." Serena smiles back, "You're right. So, what should we do?" They both grin and shout, "Boy scouting!" Mina sighs dreamily, "I heard there are two Princes of Earth." Serena smiles, "Are they cute?" "I thought you swore off princes." "Only the annoying ones my mother sets me up with." "What's wrong with them? They're cute." Serena groans, "Yeah, but absolutely boring! Or they're jerks. Or they're...just not my type." "You are picky. What I would give to be set up with one prince. But you take them all, since you're the all mighty Moon Princess." Mina sighs. "Mina, you're gorgeous. Trust me, you can do much better. We both can." Serena comforts her. "Plus, it's because whoever marries me will rule the universe." Mina nods, "Okay. Well, let's look around."

They walk around for a while, talking and giggling, until Serena hears something. "Shh." She says to the giggling Mina. "What?" Mina asks, still giggling. "I hear something." They walk over to the noise and hide behind some huge trees. They look out and gasped. "I think I just fell in love." Serena says. "Ditto." Mina sighs, hearts in her eyes.  
  
Standing by the lake are the cutest guys the two blondes had ever seen. One had dark hair and tall. The other, light hair and tall. They were talking and skipping rocks. "My father is talking to Queen Serenity, so I had to get out of there." the dark hair one sighed. "Darien, you do realize you probably need to hear this if you want to take over?" the light one asked. Darien groans, "Andrew, that's the point. If I want to rule, I have to marry. And all the girls here are boring." Andrew laughs, "You're just picky." Mina holds in a laugh. Serena glares at her, but trips on her dress and falls on her face!  
  
The two guys look around in surprise and Mina is trying really hard not to laugh. Serena prays, "Please don't see me. Please don't see me!" But she hears footsteps and hears Darien ask, "Are you okay?"  
  
Serena slowly raises her face. "Of course I'm all right. I just love the taste of dirt." She spat some out and tried to smile.  
  
Darien held out his hand and helped her up. She brushed off her dress and looked up at him. She almost melted into his eyes. He looked a little creeped out. "Are you sure you're okay?" Serena recovered and smiled. "I'm sure, but I told my mother I shouldn't have to wear this big dress to Earth. Right, Mina?" She turns to talk to Mina, and notices she's not there. "Mina, get you're little blond butt out here now!" Mina walks out, laughing.  
  
"You are the complete opposite of a normal Princess." she laughs, hard. "Most Princesses wouldn't trip and fall flat on their faces."  
  
Serena glares. "Well, I'm not like most Princesses. You just noticed this?"  
  
Mina slowly stops laughing. "Of course I noticed this. I've known you since birth."  
  
Serena groans and shakes her head slowly. The two guys stared at these two weird girls, but didn't try to walk away like normal.  
  
The girls stopped teasing each other and turned to the guys. "Sorry, I am completely rude." Serena curtsies. "I am Princess Serena of the Moon."  
  
Mina curtsies as well. "And I am Princess Mina of Venus."  
  
Darien bent down to kiss Serena's hand. Serena shot Mina a look of happiness and saw Andrew doing the same thing to Mina.  
  
They stood up. "I am Prince Darien of the Earth." He bows. "I am Prince Andrew of the Earth." He bows.  
  
The girls wanted to jump up and down squealing, but contained themselves. "It's very nice to meet you both." Serena smiled. Darien decided that he liked her smile.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk?" Andrew asks Mina. Mina gasps and nods. He takes her arm and they walk off.  
  
"Thanks for telling me!" Serena shouts, but she doesn't hear. She looks to Darien and smiles. He offers his arm and she takes it. They walk off, talking.  
  
After a couple hours, Serena was in heaven. She knew she had found her prince. Darien felt the same way. Ditto for Mina and Andrew.  
  
"So, the Moon must be beautiful." Darien says. "I've never been there."  
  
"It is, but Earth is too." They stop and lean in to kiss, but Serena looks up to the sky and gasps. Darien backs up, concerned. "What?"  
  
"I have to go. Where's Mina? Mina!!!!!!!" she screams, causing Darien to cover his ears. She blushes. "Sorry." He smiles, "No prob."  
  
Mina and Andrew come running. "What?" Mina asks.  
  
"Look at the sky." Serena points. Mina looks up and gasps. "We have to get back or we're dead!"  
  
Serena nods and turns to Darien. "Sorry, but we have to go." She turns, but Darien grabs her arm. She turns. "When will I see you again?" Darien asks. Serena feels her eyes water up. "Soon, I hope." He leans down and they kiss. Andrew and Mina kiss as well.  
  
"Sorry, but we have to go. Bye!" Mina shouts, as she and Serena run off, leaving the two love-sick princes waving after them.  
  
The scene becomes blurry and it becomes the battle against Queen Beryl. All the Sailor Scouts are down, except for Venus. She stands up and shouts, "I'll never let you win!" But Malachite forms a huge shard and throws it at her! She shields herself, expecting pain. But nothing came. When she opened her eyes, she saw a horrible sight.  
  
"Andrew!" she screams, kneeling down to her hurt love. She's crying. "Why?" He groans. "Because I love you. Never forget me." He dies in her arms, Venus screaming in pain, tears running down her face, "Andrew!!!!! No!!!!!"  
  
Princess Serena was told to stay put, but when she heard her best friend's scream, she ran out to see what happened. That's when Queen Beryl saw her.  
  
The picture fades away, leaving Mina and Serena crying. The Queen walks them away from the tree and back into the cottage.  
  
Mina's crying the hardest. Serena puts her arm around her. "It's fine. He was reborn and you'll be together again."  
  
She shakes her head. "It's not that. It's all my fault the Moon Kingdom was destroyed! All my fault you and Darien died! All my fault that Andrew died!" She's crying harder.  
  
Serena tries to comfort her. "No, Mina. It's the awful Queen Beryl's fault. But we got our revenge and she's gone forever now. No one can hurt us anymore."  
  
The Queen nods. "She's right, sweetheart. None of this was your fault. It was just destiny."

Mina slowly stops crying. "Are you sure?" she asks, tears still running down her face.  
  
Serena nods and hugs her. Once they pull away, the Queen smiles. "Now, you can only tell Darien about all this."  
  
The girls looked confused. "Why only him? Why not the Scouts?" Serena asks.

"And what about Andrew?" Mina asks.  
  
"The Scouts will learn soon enough and Andrew already knows." the Queen said.  
  
This surprised the girls. "Wait, he already knows? Then why didn't he tell us?" Serena asks, a little mad.  
  
"What would you have done if he had told you?" the Queen asks.  
  
"I would have tried to get him and Mina together a long time ago. And wouldn't have been so mean to Darien."  
  
"Which would have changed the past and might have changed the future." the Queen finishes.  
  
Serena nods. "Oh, I see. Well, does this mean that the Scouts can't know about us being twins, Mina being another Moon Princess, Andrew being from the past, etc.?"

The Queen nods. "Not a word."  
  
Mina nods. "Okay, but how do we get back?"  
  
"That's easy. Just close your eyes and you'll be home soon enough." the Queen says.  
  
When the girls didn't move, the Queen asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
The girls tear up and give the Queen a hug. "I love you, mother..." Mina cries. Serena hugs as well. They pull back and wipe their tears. They close their eyes and heard the Queen's voice singing again. They felt warm. Unknown to them, they were slowly disappearing, the Queen crying as she sang. They vanish completely, leaving the Queen in tears. But they were happy tears. "Both of my girls are finally free." She closes her own eyes and slowly disappears as well. "Goodbye, my girls." She vanished completely, leaving the cottage all alone.  
  
Sheesh, that has got to be my longest chapter ever. Pleaz RR.


	3. Awakened

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. But I'm back & ready to write. Hope you like. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Serena slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was white. White walls, white ceiling, white sheets. The only non-white thing she noticed was a black shirt that someone was wearing.

She felt someone holding her hand. She looked down & smiled. Darien had fallen asleep holding her hand. She pushed herself up & whispered, "Darien. Darien. Wake up, sleepy head."

He stirred, but that was all. Serena sighed & tried again, louder. "Darien. Darien. Wake up."

He still didn't wake up. Serena groaned & literally yelled in his ear. "Darien! Wake up!"

He jumped up, awake. "What? What's going on!" He turned to Serena's laughing & let out a huge breath. "Thank God you're okay." He gave her a huge hug.

"Can't…breath…" Serena joked, but Darien took it seriously & let go abruptly. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." He was close to tears.

Serena was shocked. "Um…Darien…it's okay. I'm fine. Don't need to cry." She rubbed him on his back.

He took her hand & looked into her eyes. "I was just so scared when you passed out on the stage. I thought I lost you."

Serena smiled, "You can't lose me, silly. I'll always be in your heart." She leaned in & they kissed.

When they backed up, Serena remembered her 'dream'. "I wonder if it was real…" she mumbled.

Darien looked at her, strangely, "What was?"

Serena looked up, smiling, "Nothing. Just a dream I had."

Darien didn't look convinced, but let it go. "OK, I'll go let everyone know you're awake." He walked out of the room.

Serena watched him go & sighed. "What a dream." She heard a commotion outside her door & a voice that sounded strangely like, "Mina…?" Serena called out.

"Serena…" came a muffled voice.

Serena got up & walked to the door. She opened it to find Mina sprawled out on the phone, a cart turned over next to her. Serena withheld her laughter. "What happened?" She bent down to help Mina up.

Mina blushed. "Nothing. Just had a problem with a cart. Help me pick this stuff up." Mina started to clean up.

Serena bent down to help, "Mina, did you have the dream?"

Mina looked around, "Yeah, but I wasn't sure if it was real or not."

Serena nodded. "I could see how you would think that. But if 2 people had the same exact dream, it must be real then, right?"

Mina nodded. "It has to be."

There was silence, then the girls got up, hugged each other & started screaming, jumping up & down.

Everyone came running up. What they saw was interesting: a cart turned over & two girls, in hospital gowns, screaming & jumping up & down.

"Serena, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

They stopped jumping & screaming & blushed. "Well…you see…" Serena started.

"We thought we saw a spider." Mina finished.

Everyone, including Serena, stared at her.

"Okay…" Serena's mother said.

"Are you guys okay?" Amy asked.

Serena & Mina nodded. "Yeah, we must have just been under so much stress. We're much better now."

"You sure?" Andrew asked.

Mina blushed & Serena withheld her laughter barely. "Yeah, we're sure." Serena said, shoulders shaking.

Her dad mistaken her shoulders shaking as if she was cold & draped his jacket over her. "Well, maybe you should stay here a little bit more.

Mina's dad nodded. "I agree. We'll get a doctor to check up on you girls, then we'll see if you're fine. Now get to bed."

The girls sighed, "OK." They turned around & walked back to their respective rooms. But before they left, Serena saw Andrew tell Darien something & Darien's eyes widening.

What could have Andrew told Darien? Once again, sorry I haven't updated in a loooooong time. Please RR 


	4. Fight

I don't own Sailor Moon….sigh….one day soon….I'll launch my evil plan. 

Once the families got the doctor's OK, the two girls went home. Serena was currently sitting on her bed, reading a magazine, when she heard something on the radio.

"Wha…?" She gets up & turns up her radio.

"…An energy blast has been see over by Crossroads Junior High just five minutes ago. As we speak, a police force is arriving on the scene…"

Serena turned it off & sat back on her bed. "It can't be. They would have told me." As she said this, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Did you hear?" Mina's voice asked on the other line.

"About the energy blast, yes. You don't think…"

"No. They would have told us…right?"

There is a moment of silence as the two blonds contemplate this. "Well, since we did just get back from the hospital…" Serena started.

"…If there was an enemy, they probably wouldn't have told us." Mina finished.

"Meet you at the school?" Serena asked.

"Yea." Mina hangs up.

Serena makes sure her door is closed. She turned & shouted, "Moon Cosmic Power!" Ribbons formed around her as she once again transformed into the champion of love & justice, Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon leaps out of her window & jumped from building to building.

Meanwhile, at the battle, it was chaotic. Sailor Scout attacks flying everyone, police shouting & youma (monster) attacks.

The Scouts were blasted back. Jupiter groaned, "This is harder than I thought."

Mercury agreed. "This enemy is must stronger then before."

"Maybe we should have called Moon & Venus." Jupiter moaned.

"No. Darien said no. And plus they just got back from the hospital. If they knew, they'd…" But before Mars could finish, they hear…

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice. And I say on behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs & triumph over evil. And that means you!" Sailor Moon poses, arriving on the scene.

"Don't start without me!" a voice is heard.

Everyone turns to see Venus soaring in the air. She lands next to Moon & does her little speech. "I am Sailor Venus, the champion of love! On behalf of Venus, I shall make sure you feel none!"

Moon stared at her. "'I'll make sure you feel none?'"

Venus shrugged her shoulders. "It was spontaneous. So sue me."

"I just might for that lame line."

"Ahem…" a policeman coughed.

The two blondes stopped & went into fighter mode. "Sorry. But like we said, we're going to send you back from where you came from." Moon bounded off the building. "Moon kick!" she shouted, aiming for the youma's head.

The youma yawned & shot out vines. Moon tried to stop, but got caught in the vines. She hit the ground hard.

"Ow…" she grunted, trying to get back up. The vines were tight around her, though, so she couldn't get free.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" a voice was heard & the youma looked up to see golden rays of lights flying at him.

The attack shocked the youma & the light hit him full blast, knocking him back.

Moon could get up now, as she loosened the vines. Both her & Venus ran over to the Scouts.

"Are you guys OK?" Moon asked, pulling Mercury to her lap.

"Yea."

"Good." Venus smiled. "Then why didn't you tell us about this!" she exclaimed, causing everyone to flinch.

"Because I said so." a voice was heard. Everyone looked up to see Tuxedo Mask standing, cape blowing in the wind. He jumped off the building & walked over to the Scouts.

"So now we have to listen to you!" Venus cried out, getting up.

"I did it for your own good." he shot back.

"Thanks for you sympathy, but it's misplaced." Venus said.

They stood there, glaring at each other. Moon, not wanting to clean up any lost blood, interjected. "Guys. Guys, don't fight." She turned to Venus. "Venus, they were just looking out for us. Don't rip his head off." She then turned to Mask. "Thank you for caring, but you know that we have to fight. Plus we're fine." To both… "Now apologize."

They both sighed. "Sorry…" Mask mumbled.

"Sorry…" Venus muttered.

Moon sighed. "There. Now we're one happy family."

Suddenly, a blast was heard behind them. Everyone spun around to see policemen flying & the youma breaking out of his 'cage.'

Venus used her 'Venus Love Chain Encircle' to catch the policemen & Moon walked over to the youma.

"Why didn't you just stay down?" Moon asked. "Now we have to destroy you."

The youma growled. "You are the ones who will be destroyed."

"You talk? Wow." Moon gasped sarcastically.

The youma smirked. "I'm going to shut your pretty little mouth."

Moon's mouth dropped open as Mars snickered. Moon spun around, daggers in her eyes. "Sorry, but it's true." Mar apologized between giggles.

Moon glared at her & turned back to see the youma gone! "Where did that rude negatrash go?" She looks around.

"Look up!" one of the policemen shouted.

Moon gulps & looks up to see a HUGE boulder above her. The youma laughs. "This should take care of you."

As the boulder fall, Moon is frozen in place, freaked out beyond belief. Just as the boulder was about to hit her, Tuxedo Mask jumped in to save her.

As the boulder crashes into the pavement, Mask lands on a building, a still frozen Moon in his arms. "Thanks…" Moon gasped out.

"No prob." he laughed, putting her down.

The youma was about to attacked again when Venus attacked with her 'Venus Meteor Shower." The many lights fly at the youma & knocks it out of consciousness.

"Do it now!" Venus shouts.

Moon nods. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" The attack hit's the youma with a vengeance, sending it back to wherehim came from.

"Finally." Moon sighs.

She & Mask jumps off the building to the Scouts. Mars, Mercury & Jupiter have recovered by this time & were standing.

"Ready?" Jupiter asks.

Moon nods. "You have no clue!" As the 6 of them walk away, they are stopped by the police.

The police chief; a man about 30, brown hair & pretty tall, comes up, a frown on his face. "Which one is the leader?"

Moon raises her hand. "I am. Why?"

The police chief sighs. "You completely destroyed this middle school, which will need at least 2 months to fix."

Moon gulped. "Um…I'm sorry…"

The police chief suddenly broke into a smile. "But you did defeat that 'thing'." The chief stuck out his hand to shake Moon's. "Name's Pete. Chief Pete Yuuiichiro."

Moon shakes his hand, cautiously. "Um…nice to meet you, Chief Yuuiichiro."

"Please. Call me Pete."

Moon smiles. "OK, Pete."

"My men will guide you through the crowd of press that is here." Pete turns.

"What press?" Moon asks, following Pete.

They stop & Moon's mouth falls opened. In front of them is about 20 or 30 people will microphones, yelling "Miss Moon, how do you feel?" "Are you going solo!" "How are you going to pay for the wreckage?"

"That press." Pete points out, smiling.

Moon smiles back. "Fine. Let's go." Pete grabs her hand, who grabs Mask's hand, who grabs Venus' & so on & so on until everyone was linked.

Peter starts walking through the crowd, his men lightly pushing the press back. It takes them a good 5-7 minutes to get out of it. From then, everyone lets go & Pete says, "Go."

Everyone leaps onto buildings, except Moon, who stays & smiles, "Thanks Pete." She leaps into the air, Pete smiling at her, watching everyone go.

Don't worry. Pete & Serena aren't getting together or anything, in case you thought that.Serena & Darien 4EVA!


	5. Dreams

Okay, I'll do this only because I don't wanna get sued. I…don't…own…sailor…moon….etc….etc….etc…. 

Serena is having a dream. She's in a dark room, filled with smoke & fog.

"Where am I?" she called out to no one in particular. She looks around. "Hey, will someone answer me!"

"Sure. Just calm down." a voice calls out.

Serena spins around & was shocked to see… "Andrew!" she gasped out, mouth falling open.

'Dream Andrew' laughs. "Yep, why are you so shocked? You know my past & I know yours."

Serena nodded. "Yeah, but shouldn't you appear to Mina?"

'Dream Andrew' sighed. "I wish I could, but there's a problem…"

"What? Are you engaged to be married or something?" she jokes. Then she opens her eyes & saw Andrew's face serious. "Wait, you are!" she exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, yes. And there's another problem."

"What? You have a child?" Serena half-joked, watching his face closely.

"No, it's…"

But she never found out what he said because at that moment, she was awakened by "SERENA TSUKINO, WAKE UP!"

Serena wakes up, jumping 3 feet into the air & screams. "What!"

"You were sleeping again." Lita sighs, shaking her head.

"Yeah, Serena. Why are you falling asleep at such an important time?" Raye asks.

"It's not like studying for the high school entrance exam is mucho importanto."

"Yes it is. Do you want to stay in middle school forever?" Amy asks, looking up.

"No," Serena starts, sitting back down. "But I'm exhausted." she whined.

"From what? Sleeping?" Raye joked.

"No. From…other stuff." Serena thought of her dream. She stands up again. "Um, I need to get some air. I'll be right back." She walks out onto Darien's balcony.

She stares at the city, lost in thought. "What was Andrew trying to tell me?"

"Talking to yourself again?" a voice called out.

Serena spun to see Darien smiling at her. "Hey." she smiles. "No, just thinking."

He walks up to her & puts his arm around her shoulder. "About what?"

Serena sighs. "Lots of stuff…" she rambles off, lost in thought again.

"Earth to Serena." he shakes her.

Serena blinks once, then twice. She look up at Darien's worried face. "I'm fine." He didn't look convinced. "I really am. I'm just tired."

He didn't look too convinced, but decided he would prod her later. "Okay, if you're sure…"

She nods. "Yep. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." he kisses her on the cheek & walks back in.

Serena smiles, watching him go. She turns back to the sky. "Great. This proves another problem. How am I supposed to tell Darien?" She stares into the sky, sighing. She turns to go back in.

Flash to Serena's bedroom

Serena's lying in bed, thinking. "Okay, I'll talk to Mina tomorrow & then we'll decide what to do." She closes her eyes & sleeps.

Dream Sequence

Serena's in the same room from before. "Now where's Andrew?" she wonders out loud, looking for the blonde boy.

"Looking for me?" he walks up.

"Yes. Sorry I had to leave the last time. What were you going to tell me?"

Andrew sighs. "Yes, that. Are you sure you want to know?"

Serena had a bad feeling in her stomach. "Yes…is it bad?"

"Depends on how you see it."

Serena waited patiently, but inside wanted to shake it out of him.

Andrew sighs again. "You see, it's about Darien."

Serena's heart dropped. "Is he engaged?"

Andrew shakes his head. "No, he's not."

Serena lets out a huge sigh. "That's good. I was afraid that I'd have to kill him." she jokes.

"It's worse than that." Andrew breaks in.

"What could be worse?" Serena asks.

"Haven't you noticed how he's been falling asleep & becoming increasingly weak?" Andrew questions.

Serena flashes back to times when Darien had to go home because he felt tired & the fact he's been getting sick a lot. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I've been talking to my superiors."

"Your what?" Serena stares at him.

"My bosses." Andrew explains.

"I know what superiors mean. But, why do you have them?"

"I'll explain that later." Andrew gets back on topic. "They've told me that when Darien was in Kyoto visiting a friend, he attracted a virus."

Serena's breath changed to deep breathing. "What kind of virus?"

"One that slowly takes over your body. Darien's been going this long based on his strength, but he can't keep it on forever."

"Do you mean…" Serena's eyes widened.

"Darien's dying." Andrew said, matter-of-factly.

Serena's dropped to her knees, eyes watering up. "No…he can't." she cries. "Is there a cure?"

Andrew bent down to her height. "Not that we know of."

"Does Darien know?"

Andrew nods. "He told me a while ago. I told him I'd tell you that day at the hospital. He asked why & I explained the whole deal about the past."

Serena nods. "So I don't have to tell him now. That's good." she cries. "How long does he have?"

"A few months, at the longest." Andrew sighed.

Serena let herself go, crying. She pulled her knees to her chest, bawling. "No…he can't leave me! There has to be a cure!"

Andrew tries to comfort her, but she shakes him away. "No! I won't believe it! He can't die. He's strong & he'll survive. He can't leave me!"

Andrew opens his mouth to say something, when…

"…morning, Tokyo! It's a beautiful Saturday morning! Go out there &…" Serena shut the alarm off. She laid in bed, tears in her eyes.

"No, it's just a dream, right?" she cried softly.

Her phone goes off, but Serena ignores it. She's thinking about it. "But if it's true, I only have a few months with him left." She starts to cry again. "No…he can't leave me." she repeats to herself, but even she doubts it.

Meanwhile, at Mina's, she's still snoring. Artemis jumps onto her. "Mina, wake up!"

"Five more minutes…" she groans. But Artemis won't let her. "Get up, or I'll shred your favorite bow."

"Fine, fine." she groans, getting up. She throws off the covers & looks at herself in the mirror. She sighs. "My hair looks like crap. If I'm gonna get Andrew, I gotta go get a haircut." She throws her hair up in a bow, throws on shorts & a tee & runs out to the salon.

Serena's walking around, half-dead. She can't get the dream out of her head. She shakes her head & starts running.

Mina's running too. She wants to get to the salon fast before it fills up.

They run toward each other, &…BAM! They run right into each other!

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Mina cries, rubbing her butt. She looks up to see Serena. "Hey, girl." Then noticing the tears, she asks, "What's wrong?"

They are in a café, talking. "So, all this in a dream?" Mina asks in disbelief.

Serena nods. "Yeah, but I think it's a premonition. Which means Darien's going to…" she starts crying again.

Mina goes over to her & puts her arms around her crying friend. "Shh, it'll be okay."

The bell rang, letting them know someone walked in. Mina looked up to see Darien & Andrew walk in.

Darien took one look toward the crying Serena & ran over. Mina got up to let Darien sit by her. He put his arms around her, & Serena clutch to his shirt & cried. She didn't have to say another, they all just knew.

Mina stood by Andrew, shoulders shaking, trying hard not to cry. Andrew noticed and put his arms around her.

Mina blushed, then shook her head, thinking 'He has a fiancé." But it felt so right that she let it alone.

I know, depressing. Darien dying! I can't believe it myself. Do you think he actually should, or he should live at the last moment? And what about Mina & Andrew? Please RR.


	6. Temptation

Thank you for reviews. I see most of you don't want him to die, so I'll take that into consideration. I'm kind of just winging it right now. 

Serena had ceased crying by now, but was still clutching onto Darien's shirt, shaking.

Darien had his arms around her, thinking. 'Why does this have to happen to us?' He thinks to all the things that kept them apart (i.e.: Queen Beryl's brainwash, forgetting, etc…). Things got all hazy all of a sudden.

Serena noticed his arms loosen around her. She looks up to see Darien's pale face. She opens her mouth to talk, but Darien passes out on her lap.

"Darien!" she exclaims, praying to God that it isn't the time. Andrew bends down to check his pulse. He lets out a sigh. "He's fine. He's just tired."

Everyone lets out a sigh, & Serena, Mina & Andrew carry the unconscious Darien to a park bench. Serena pulls his head onto her lap & strokes his hair. "Darien, it'll be OK. I'm here. I'm always here."

Mina & Andrew, sensing that they needed time together, decided to leave. They walk into a patch of trees.

Mina, realizing that they were alone together, turns her attention to the trees. Andrew notices this & walks over to her. "Mina, we need to talk."

Mina turns & tries to smile. "What about? Your fiancé? Darien dying? Anything else you didn't tell me?"

"I understand your anger at this," he cups her chin & brings her face up eye level. "But you have to understand…"

Mina looked into his eyes, trying not to cry. "OK."

Andrew starts. "Me & Hina have been best friends since we were really young. Her mom & mine were best friends. They always imagined we'd grow up to get married." Andrew paused, taking in Mina's sad face. He forced himself to go on. "About a year ago, her mother died. She was very close to her & became very depressed. I became worried about her, so I…"

"Ask her to become your wife. I see, it's a pity engage." Mina said.

"It's not like that. It's more complicated. I love you, Mina, with all my heart, but…"

"You can't be with me because you're engaged? I see." Mina face became streaked with tears & she ran off, Andrew calling after her.

She ran & ran until she fell to her knees, crying. She heard rustling & looked up. She gasped.

"Malachite?" she gasped.

Indeed, it was the evil Malachite standing in front of her. He smirked. "Yep, Sailor Venus."

Mina jumped up to transform, when Malachite raised his hand. "I'm not here to fight."

Mina, still on her guard, looked at him. "Why should I believe you?"

"You have no choice. Either listen or I'll destroy this park & everything & everyone in it."

Mina flashed to Serena, Darien & Andrew & took a deep breath. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I'm here to offer you something." he grinned.

Mina, still wary, asked, "What?"

"You want to be more powerful, don't you?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Come on, I know you want to. You can get out of the shadow of Sailor Moon. You can't tell me you don't sometimes wish she'd disappear."

"Never!" But as she shouted that, images of Sailor Moon getting all the credit & the other four standing in the background popped up.

Malachite saw the look on her face. "You thought about it didn't you?"

Mina ignored him, telling herself not to get jealous. But it was hard. "She always gets everything she wants." she says to herself, but Malachite hears. "She gets her man, glory, everything else. We have to risk our lives to save hers."

Malachite nods & produces an orb. "I can help you with that. Just touch this."

Mina stares at it, her last shred of will power fading. She slowly reaches out to touch it, when something is heard in the bushes.

"Mina!" It's Andrew, calling after her.

Malachite takes the orb & frowns. "We'll finish this later." He disappears.

Mina stares at where he was. Andrew comes over to her. "What's wrong?" seeing her pale face.

Mina looks at Andrew & all the guilt of her about to betray everything & everyone she loves catches up to her. She passes out into Andrew's arms!

"Mina, Mina!" he exclaims, trying to wake her up. He sinks to the ground & holds her, stroking her hair. "Mina, I love you. I wish we could be together, like old times." He starts to tear up, but holds it in barely.He continues stroking her hair, soothing her & a little himself.

Wow, that's emotional. What do the enemies want with Mina? How did Malachite come back? You'll have to wait to find out. Pleaz RR!


	7. Determined

Thank you for reviews. About Darien, I'm most likely going to…what, did you think I was going to tell you? Then you'd leave & won't review & I'd cried & we'd all be sad. So to keep you here, I'm doing this. I don't own Sailor Moon, by the way… 

Serena was still stroking Darien's hair, but her mind had wandered. She thought about all the times he had called her "meatball head" & how she said she hated him. Then about how he was Tuxedo Mask & then was taken. Then him forgetting about her, then breaking up with her.

She sighs. "We've been through so much together, you can't leave me now."

"Don't worry. I'll be OK." she hears a voice.

She looks down to see Darien beginning to awake. She smiles & wipes her tears. "You're awake. That's good."

He lifts his head up & puts his arms around her. "It's OK, you don't have to be so strong. You can cry." he soothed her.

Serena shook her head. "I can't cry anymore. Crying solves nothing. What we have to do is find a cure!" she exclaims, feeling a little hope.

Darien looks surprised. "But there is none…"

"Then we'll find one!" She jumps up, determined. "I won't just sit back & watch you die!" She looks up into the sky. "As God as my witness, I will find a cure for you!" she pumps her fist into the air.

Darien laughs. "Drama queen." He gets up as well & stands by her.

She turns, smiling. "You know it."

They lean in to kiss, when they hear a rustle. They both spun around to see Andrew carrying an unconscious Mina.

"Mina!" Serena exclaimed, running to her fallen friend. "Wake up!" she exclaims, shaking her.

"Stop shaking me." Mina groans, rubbing her eyes.

Serena took a gulp & brought Mina into a hug. Mina is surprised. "What was that for?" she asks when Serena pulls back.

Serena shrugs her shoulder. "I'm very emotional right now, I feel like hugging. Plus, can't I hug my sister?"

Mina suddenly feels a pinch of guilt. She was about to betray her own sister, loved one & the world. She stood up & turned.

Serena stood up as well. "Mina, I'm sorry. I won't call you that…"

Mina shakes her head. "It's not that. It's…" she stops, just staring at Serena's concern.

Serena watched Mina's face as well. "Mina, what's wrong?" she asked, getting closer, but Mina puts her arms up to stop her.

"I'm sorry…I can't talk right now!" she runs off, tears streaming down her face. Serena, Darien & Andrew stand in awe.

"What's wrong with her?" Darien asks.

"I don't know. But I'll sure find out." Serena starts to go after her, but feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Andrew shake his head.

"Let her be. She'll be fine." 'I hope.' he adds, silently to himself.

Meanwhile, Mina is running, dodging people. She runs into someone & goes flying back.

"I'm so sorry." the person apologizes.

"No, it was my fault." Mina looks up to see a pretty girl with red hair.

"No really. Let me buy you some cake." the woman says, helping Mina up.

Mina, never letting a free cake go, nods. "OK."

Mina & the woman are sitting in the café, eating chocolate cake. Mina is enjoying herself, immensely. The woman watched, smiling.

"You sure are hungry, aren't you?" the woman asks.

Mina, realizing what she's doing, blushes. "Sorry." she stops & wipes her face. "I'm so rude. My name is Mina Aino. What's yours?"

Before the woman answers, her phone rings. She answers it.

"Hello?" A pause & "Hi, sweetheart!" she smiles.

Mina watches the exchange in envy. When the woman hangs up, she smiles. "Sorry, that was my fiancé." She gets a dreamy look in her eyes. "Andrew is so cute."

Mina goes still, her heart stopping. "What's his name?"

"Andrew Furuhata." the woman says, dreamingly.

Mina gulps. "Let me guess, your name is…Hina?"

The woman snaps out of it. "How'd you guess?"

Mina held in her tears. "Just a lucky guess." She stands up & grabs her coat. "I better go." She bows. "Thank you for the cake. I'm sorry again for bumping into you."

"No prob." Hina says. "Maybe you can meet Andrew sometime. He is really nice."

Mina nods. "I bet." She turns. "Bye…Hina." She walks out, tears streaming down her face again.

She walks to a park & sits down. "How can I compete against her? She's beautiful & kind & utterly perfect." She looks down in her hands. "I have nothing going for me. I'm just a stupid high school girl hanging onto the past." She looks up into the sky. "That's it! I'm not going to sit here & cry about the past." She stands up. "I'm going to focus on Serena & helping her with Darien." She smiles & nods. "Yeah, that's what I'll do." She walks home, a light of hope in her heart.

Unknown to her, a pair of eyes were watching her. "She's slowly breaking down. Soon, she'll be easy as cake." A laugh & darkness.

Wow, poor Mina! But Serena is determined to find a cure. Let's hope she does! I'll update as fast as I can. But in the meantime, RR!


	8. New Powers

Thank you for reviews. The beginning is stupid falling stuff. To cheer you up, for the REALLY sad stuff. Just joking! I don't own Sailor Moon. 

Serena is walking around in a daze. She had walked Darien home & was just thinking. "Now, who could I talk to? I could talk to Amy, or Andrew. But Andrew said there was no cure. But I could talk to Amy." She nods. "That's what I'll do!"

But she isn't looking where she's going & trips right into a fountain!

"That was not cool." she says, squeezing water out of her hair. She hears laughter & blushes. She looks up to see Mina cracking up.

"Very funny, Mina. Ha, ha, laugh it up." She grumbles, trying to get out of the fountain, but failing.

Mina can't stop laughing. She falls on her butt, laughing. "I'm….sorry….can't breath!" she gasps out.

After several tries, Serena successfully gets out of the fountain. "Thanks for your help." Serena sarcastically said, squeezing water out of her hair.

Mina calms down & wipes her eyes. "I'm sorry. Just your face was great." She stands up & walks over to Serena. "Only you would fall into a fountain."

Serena got an evil glint. "Really?" Before Mina could react, Serena flipped her into the fountain as well!

Mina stands up, sputtering out water. "Serena!" she exclaims.

Serena stands, dripping & grinning. "I may fall into fountains, but at least I don't get flipped into them.

Mina got out, glaring at Serena. "Very funny."

Suddenly, a bright light appears. The girls shield their eyes. "What is that?" Serena exclaims.

Mina squints. "I think I see a person."

Vines fly out at them & wrap themselves around their waists. The girls scream, but the vines whip them toward the light. The light disappears & the only thing left is Mina's hair bow & Serena's locket.

Mina groans, opening her eyes. "What happened?" she asked to no one in particular. She squints because it's so bright. She rubs her head. "Ow, that hurt." She notices something missing from her hair.

"Hey, where's my bow?" she stood up, looking around. She gets on her knees & feels under the bed.

"What are you looking for?" a familiar voice asked.

Mina looked up to see Queen Serenity standing in front of her. "Hello, Queen." Mina stood up, bowing.

"You don't have to bow. You're my daughter, remember?" Serenity smiled.

Mina stood up, smiling. "Oh yeah, forgot." she knocks her head. She looks around "Where's Serena?"

"Serena's still sleeping." Serenity started walking, Mina following her.

They get outside & Mina gasps. It's beautiful outside. The sun is covered slightly by clouds, the sky is blue. The trees are green & gorgeous flowers are blooming on them. The grass feels great on Mina's bare feet.

She stops. "Hey, where'd my shoes go?" she asks, looking down.

Serenity turned. "I took them off when you two got here." She kept walking until she got to the biggest tree in the whole area.

Mina stopped & looked up, but couldn't see the top. "Dang, this is huge." she said, eyes squinting in the sun.

Serenity suddenly started cackling. Mina started backing up. "Mother, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing dearie!" 'Serenity' turned around & turned into a gruesome monster!

Mina screamed & tried to run, but Serenity (monster) grabbed her with vines. She spun Mina toward her, cackling still. "You have no where to go, Princess!"

Mina felt herself losing energy. She felt both of her lives flashing before her eyes; the Moon Kingdom, Andrew, Serena, Darien, all her friends, Artemis, etc, etc, etc…

When it all seemed lost, she heard "Moon Spiral Heart ATTACK!" A spiral of hearts slice the vines, letting Mina go free. When she stood up, she saw Sailor Moon standing on top of the tree.

"Sailor Moon!" she exclaimed, happy to see her.

Sailor Moon smiled. "That's my name. Don't wear it out." She jumps to the ground next to Mina & helps her up. "Why don't you transform?"

Mina nods. "Venus Star POWER!" In a flurry of orange suns, Sailor Venus comes once again.

The monster, recovered from the onslaught of hearts, is surprised to see not one Sailor Scout, but two. "What happened?" the monster growled.

Venus stepped forward. "What happened was that you are going to regret tricking me!" She gets ready to attack. "Venus Love Chain ENCIRCLE!"

But before the chain could hit the monster, it jumped up & floated.

Venus tried again, but the monster was fast. Venus growled. "Moon, why don't you do your thing?"

Moon nods. "Moon Spiral Heart…" But before she can finish, the monster shoots an energy blast!

Venus try to shield herself, but Moon was in the middle of her attack & couldn't do it. She shut her eyes, waiting for the impact of pain.

When nothing came, Moon opened her eyes. Surrounding them was a force field type thing. Moon noticed that the field felt warm. She tapped Venus. "Venus, look."

Venus slowly opened her eyes. She was shocked. "What's this?"

Moon shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, but it's protecting us, so that's cool."

Venus nodded, smiling.

The monster was getting more & more angry. "What is this!" she screamed, upping her power.

The field began to shake & Moon & Venus panicked. "If this thing breaks, we're so dead." Venus gulped.

Moon nodded, scared. She closed her eyes & started to pray. 'I have to survive this to help Darien, to help Mina get Andrew, & to help the other Scouts.'

Moon's praying must of worked cuz she started glowing. Venus watched as her sister changed into her princess self.

"Serenity…" Venus gulped.

Serenity opened her eyes. "What?" she looked down at her dress. "How did this happen?" she asked Venus.

Venus shrugged her shoulders. "You just transformed. What did you do?"

Serenity thought. "All I did was pray."

Venus nodded & tried it herself. She thought of Andrew, helping Darien, hanging with the girls, etc, etc, etc. Soon, she transformed as well, her dress being orange instead of white.

She opened her eyes & looked at her dress. She squealed. "This is sooo cool!"

Serenity laughed. "Minako, you're so weird."

Minako stuck her tongue out. "Meanie."

They got serious & faced the monster. The monster was, of course, shocked. "How did this happen?" she exclaimed.

The girls glared at it. "You're going to pay for tricking me!" Minako shouted.

"And for taking us away from our families & friends!" Serenity added.

Together, they formed their Princess staffs; Serenity's being white with a pink moon on top & Minako's being orange with a yellow sun on top.

"Princess…" They lifted them up, causing sunlight & moonlight to converge. "Staff…" They swung them in the air, collecting the energy to become an energy ball on top. "ATTACK!" The two balls flew toward the monster, destroying it in a instant.

"NOOOOOO!" it screamed as it was ripped to shreds (happy image).

The Princesses smiled, exhausted. Then they fainted, turning back to their human selves, Serena & Mina.

Serena was the first to wake up. She rubbed her eyes, wondering if it was all a dream. She looked around & saw she was back in the Moon Palace!

"No way!" Serena exclaimed, jumping up. She looked down & saw she was back in her princess form. "But I thought this place was destroyed."

"It was. This is just an hologram." a familiar voice says.

Serena (I'll call her Serena cuz the queen is here too, & it would get confusing) turns to see her mother, Queen Serenity. "Are you for real?" Serena asked, a little wary.

The Queen laughed. "I am the real thing. That hologram from before was sent from the enemy."

Serena nodded, but was still on her guard. "Where's Mina?"

Serenity pointed towards the door in which Mina entered a second later, in her princess form. "There you are." Mina walked over to sit next to Serena.

"Hey." Serena hugged Mina.

The two girls turned back to their mother & waited patiently.

The Queen sighed. "The problem is there are two enemies."

Serena groaned. "Two?"

"We have to fight them both?" Mina sighed.

The Queen nodded. "But one of the enemies you can not fight like you are."

The girls exchanged glances. "And how do we change?" Mina asks, confused.

The Queen held out her hands & two brooches appeared. One is white with a pink heart in the middle & the other is orange with a yellow sun.

"These look familiar." Mina said.

Serena said "They look like those staffs we had."

The Queen smiled. "Very good, Serena. This are your transformation brooches."

"Another one?" Serena whined. "I already have one."

"Hey, I don't." Mina takes the orange one. "And these look cool."

Serena shook her head & took the white one. "Whatever."

The Queen spoke up. "These are your transformation brooches into Sailor Princesses."

"Sailor Princesses?" Mina stares at the Queen.

She nods. "Yes. With these, you can become Sailor Princess V & Sailor Princess M."

Serena's mouth dropped. "All righty then. How do these work?"

"Just say, 'Princess Power!"

The girls are hesitant, but do as they are told. "Princess POWER!"

Serena is surrounded by pink hearts & white streams. She comes out with her Sailor outfit on; but the skirt is white & longer, with a pink bow in the back; she's wearing white boots & her tiara has turned into a pink-&-white crown.

Mina is surrounded by yellow suns & orange beams. She comes out with her Sailor outfit on; but the skirt is orange with yellow streaks & longer, with a yellow bow in the back; she's wearing orange-&-yellow heels & her tiara has turned into a orange-&-yellow crown.

The girls gasp. "This is cool!" Mina exclaims.

"Totally!" Serena agrees, twirling in the longer skirt until she falls on her butt!

Mina starts cracking up. Serena blushes & gets up, muttering.

The Queen watches, beaming. "Now, you two. These powers are only to be used when the other enemy comes."

"What do these other enemies look like?" Mina asks, getting serious.

The Queen snaps & a picture of a normal looking family appears. "But they look harmless." Mina said.

"Most look it, but aren't." Serena points out.

Mina nods. "You're right."

The Queen goes on. "This is the Nega Kingdom family." She snaps again & another picture with just the little girl comes up. "This is Jin Hive. Her telekinetic powers are deadly & are not to be fooled around with."

The Queen snaps once more & the picture of the little girl is replaced by a boy. "This is Maemi Hive. He technically doesn't have super powers, but his strength is not something to underestimate."

The picture changes to a woman. "This is Gen Hive. Her specialty is another dealing with technology. She can reprogram everything & everything. She is almost a match for Amy."

"Almost…" Serena says, nodding.

"This man," pointing to the father. "Is Coilin Hive. He is the most powerful. He has all three powers &, on top of that, he's a major charmer."

"Wha…?" Mina's mouth drops.

The Queen nods. "He can change into a girl's, or guy's, dream guy & lure them into his traps."

"Well, it won't work on us, will it?" Serena says. When there is no answer, Serena says again, "Mina?" She looks to see her sister drooling over the picture!

"Mina!" Serena snatched the picture away. "Enemy! Not datable!"

Mina pouts. "I was just looking."

The Queen grinned. "Well, look, but don't touch."

"Yeah, what about Andrew?" Serena asked.

Mina got quiet. "I'm going to leave him alone with his fiancée."

Serena stares at her. "What? Don't give up that easily!"

Mina looks at Serena, sadly. "I'm not giving up." She looks back down. "I've meet his fiancée. She really loves him & I don't want to ruin that. I am the Scout of Love, right?"

Serena opens her mouth, but feeling the Queen put her hand on her shoulder, closes it. "OK, we'll talk later."

Mina nods. "OK. Well, we better be going."

Serena nods. "Yeah. People might be worried about us."

The Queen agrees. "I see. Well, don't forget these." She produces two watches, identical to the brooches. "These will allow you to keep in touch with me."

The girls put them on. "What do you mean?" Mina asks.

The Queen shakes her head. "You'll see soon. Now, close your eyes."

The girls obey. The Queen begins to sing a beautiful song & the girls are instantly transported.

Sorry, I took long. I wanted to get the whole sister thing going on. I got the whole Sailor Princesses from the live action Sailor Moon in Japan. So it's not my idea. I'll update as soon as I can & you review!


	9. Awkward Moments

Thank you for reviews. I love them all! OK, I'm just a little hyper, so I might stop & begin to jump up & down, but don't worry! I won't update a half written story. I don't, I repeat DO NOT, own Sailor Moon. 

Meanwhile, on Earth, Andrew, Darien & the rest of the girls are looking for the missing Serena & Mina.

Darien is sitting by the fountain where he found Serena's locket. He stared at it, & felt like something horrible was happening. "She never would drop it, unless something bad happened." he moaned, opening it to let the song from so long ago play.

He sighs, listening to the song, thinking about Serena. Suddenly, he sees a light. He stands up, shielding his eyes & what appears in front of him shocks & amazes him.

Serena & Mina are standing in front of him, looking a little dazed, but fine. He stands with his mouth opened for a while, then utters, "Serena…?"

Serena hears this, looks up & smiles. "Hey, Darien!"

He begins walking over, then ran to Serena. He swept her up in a hug (think cheesy movie) & swings her around. "I thought I lost you." he murmurs.

Serena smiles down at him, as she is up in the air. "Did you already forget what I told you?" she smiles. "You'll never lose me. I'm always in your heart." She kisses him.

Mina clears her throat & the two lovebirds separate, blushing. "So, what's up?" Mina laughs.

Darien puts Serena down & answers. "Beside you two disappearing, nothing."

Serena walked over to Mina & made a face. 'Should we tell him?' she thought.

Mina's eyes widened. 'I heard you."

Serena said out loud. "What do you mean, you heard me!"

Darien stares at her & she blushes. "Um, never mind. Random yelling." She turns back to Mina. 'Sorry, what do you mean, you heard me?'

'Exactly what I said. I can hear your thoughts & apparently, you can hear mine.'

Serena does a little nod. 'Yeah. So, should we?'

Mina bit her lip. 'I don't think so. Let's wait for now.'

Serena isn't able to answer because we hear. "Mina! Serena!"

All three people spin around to see Raye, Amy & Lita running to them. All three girls hugged the other two, so we had a bit Sailor Scout hug "Where'd you guys go!" Raye exclaimed.

Serena coughed. "Can't…breath…"

The girls let go &, as if on cue, laugh. "Sorry. So, where'd you go?"

Mina gulped. "Um…we took a walk."

All four people, Darien had joined them by now, stared at her. "Took a walk without your bow & your locket?"

Serena's eyes widened. "What do you mean, without my locket?" She looks in her pocket & feels nothing. "Great. I lost it!"

"Not really." Darien produced the locket & Serena let out a breath. "Thank you so much!" She hugs him & he laughs.

The four girls look at them, smiling. Mina felt a stab of envy at their happiness, then reminded herself Darien was dying. "So maybe it's not that bad to not be my sister." Mina says out loud, then covered her mouth, realizing what she did.

The three girls look at her, weirdly & Serena & Darien made faces. "What do you mean, sister?" Amy asks.

"And why would it be bad to not be her?" Lita questions.

Mina gulps. "Um…you see…"

Thankfully, she didn't have to say anything, because someone yelled out "Mina!"

Everybody turned to see Andrew running toward them, Mina's red bow in his hands.

Mina feels tears fill her eyes. "Andrew?" she spoke softly.

Serena smiles at this show of affection. But feels sad, realizing what was going on.

Andrew stopped in front of Mina, breathing hard. Mina stared at him, taking deep breaths. When he looks up, he smiling. "Found…you."

Mina smiled back, weakly. "Yeah, you did."

The three girls were confused what this was about, but just watched.

Andrew hands her her bow. "Here you go."

She takes it, their hands brushing, causing them both to blush. "Arigato." she whispered, putting the bow back in her hair.

Andrew watched & felt a sting of sadness at what he was doing to her. But he had a duty to Hina, no matter what was in his heart.

There's an awkward silence, in which Darien coughs. Everyone turns to him, Mina happy for the change of subjects. "Well." Darien starts. "Why don't I treat everyone to ice cream?"

Serena's eyes glazed over. "Ice cream? Drool." She laughs.

Raye laughs. "You're always hungry."

"Am not." Serena pretends to pout.

"Are too."

"Are not."

Amy & Lita shake their heads, chuckling at this show of affection. They start walking, followed by Serena & Raye arguing & Darien trying to intervene.

Mina & Andrew watch them go. Andrew turns to Mina. "Shall we go?"

Mina looks up in his eyes & feels her heart break. "Sure." She walks away, leaving Andrew wishing he didn't have to make this choice.

OMG, that was major cheese! I can't even believe I wrote that. Okay, cheesiness out, for now. I'm going to focuses on the action adventure part of this story. Hopefully, it'll go well. Review & I'll update.


	10. Little Girl

Thank you guys for the reviews. I hope all of you continue to read and enjoy my story. My spring break is almost over, sadly. But, what'cha gonna do? 

The 5 girls, Andrew & Darien are all sitting around a table, eating ice cream. Serena's happily licking away at her mint chocolate chip (my fave!). The others watch her in amusement. She finally notices that everyone's looking.

"What?" she questions with ice cream all over her face.

Darien smothers his laughter & shakes his head. "Nothing. Just go on enjoying your ice cream."

Serena gazes at him suspiciously, but goes back to her ice cream. Suddenly, there's a big explosion & people are running & screaming.

The girls exchange glances & nods. They all get up at the same time. "Um, we'll be right back." Raye says.

The boys nod. Amy, Raye & Lita run off, but Serena & Mina stay behind. They smile at the boys. "Be right back. Don't leave!" They run off after the other girls.

When they reach the scene, the girls see a little girl with pink hair in meatballs & a elementary school outfit on in front of a girl with a pink and purple stripped leotard with a purple-feathered tutu over it. She has purple high heels and a purple choker. On her chocker, she has a blackish-purple rose. Her fingernails are purple and she wears a purple ring on her middle finger. She wears black diamond shaped earrings and has a purple diamond shaped medallion on her head.The girls gasp & transform.

"Mercury Power!" "Mars Power!" "Jupiter Power!" "Venus Power!" "Moon Cosmic Power!" The Sailor Scouts arrived again!

The pink haired girl was screaming at the top of her lungs & the tutu girl was cackling. "There's nowhere to run, rabbit!"

"Stop right there!" The two girls look up to see the silhouette of 5 girls in sailor outfits.

"Who are you?" the tutu girl exclaims.

"We are the Sailor Scouts!" Jupiter yells, jumping down.

"We protect the innocent!" Mars continues, jumping down.

"And defeat the evil!" Mercury finishes, jumping down.

The tutu girl laughs. "This is Earth's defense? This is pathetic!"

But the two remaining girls jump down at the same time. "Don't forget about us!" Venus yells.

The tutu girl cackles again. "Wow, now we have the Barbie twins here!"

Moon glares at her . "I suggest you watch what you say."

The tutu girl creates an energy ball. "This should take care of you!" She throws it at the girls. "Ice Fire!" The dark energy flies toward the girls, but they leap out of the way just in time.

Moon lands in front of the pink haired girl. She smiles at her. "Are you OK?"

The girl nods, staring at her. "OK, let's go then!" She picks her up & runs to a safe place.

The girl sees her & jumps in front of the two girls. "Where do you think you're going?" She creates another energy ball as Moon starts to run away.

She throws the ball, flying toward the running back of Moon. The other girls see this & try to help, but are stuck to the ground!

"Sailor Moon!" Venus exclaims.

Sailor Moon looks behind her & sees the ball will hit them. So she throws the girl to Venus & dives to the ground.

As the ball explodes, all 4 girls scream out. "Sailor Moon!" The pink-haired girl watches, tears in her eyes.

The smoke clears & we see two figures, one covering the other. The smoke clears even more & we can see Tuxedo Mask covering Moon with his cape.

Moon coughs & looks up. "Hey, what's up?" she jokes, coughing.

Mask smiles, coughing. "You know, just saving your life."

The two of them get up, covered with ash, but seem in tact. The girls let out a sigh of relief.

The tutu girl growls. "This is not cool! Who are you?"

Tuxedo Mask starts his cheesy speech. "I'm Tuxedo Mask, defender of the innocent & protector of the weak. A burning flame of passion is beautiful. But an evil flame to burn someone is ugly."

Moon withholds her laughter at his cheesy speech. "Are you calling me weak & innocent?" she jokes.

Mask looks down at her, smiling. "No. I'm just saying you're pathetic."

"Thanks. Love ya too."

"I know." He pecks her on the cheek, causing everyone to go aww.

The tutu girl is getting angrier. "You can at least pay attention to me when I'm talking!"

Moon glares at her. "Oh I'll pay attention all right!" She takes out her scepter. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" A flurry of hearts fly at the tutu girl & Moon thinks she's beat her.

"Pathetic!" a voice calls out. Everyone looks into the air & sees the tutu girl fixing her hair. "I'll be back!" She disappears in a flurry of darkness.

Moon smirks. "And I'll be ready."

The Scouts become unstuck & they walk over, Venus carrying the child. Mask feels something toward her, so he takes her in his arms.

She snuggles closer to him, smiling. "It feels warm, just like daddy." she murmurs, but no one hears her.

"Where do you think she's from?" Moon asks, feeling something also.

"I don't know." Mask admits, but he sees a vision of a crystal tower.

Moon looks at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

He smiles. "Nothing. We better get her home."

The girls nod & walk off into the sunset.

Well, I'm betting most of you know who the pick-haired girl is. If not, than shame on you for not watching the show. Just joking. I hope you liked this chapter.


	11. Trusting

Thank you guys for the reviews. I hope all of you continue to read and enjoy my story. 

Darien & Serena were sitting at his apartment, thinking. The little pink haired girl was currently sleeping in Darien's bed.

"We don't even know where to start." Serena said out loud.

Darien nodded. "We could ask her when she wakes up where she lives."

Serena nods. "I hope she knows. She looks about 5."

They hear a soft noise come from behind them. They turn to see the girl rubbing her eyes, sleepily. "Where am I?" she asks.

Serena & Darien exchange glances. "You're at my apartment." Darien walks over to her. "Is that fine with you?"

The girl looks between Serena & Darien & slowly nods. "That's OK. I'm hungry. Do you have something to eat?"

Darien nods. "Sure. What do you want?"

The girl's eyes popped. "Pancakes!" she exclaims.

Darien laughs. "So three servings of pancakes?" He looks at Serena for conformation.

"Three servings." She smiles.

Darien walks into the kitchen & Serena turns to the girl. The girl stares at her, cautiously. "Who are you?" she asks.

"My name is Serena. What's yours?"

The girl continues looking at Serena. "Rini."

"That's a pretty name." Serena walks over to Rini, but Rini backs away slowly.

Serena stops & slowly sits back down. "OK, I understand. I won't force you to talk to me." She turns her back & stares out the window.

Rini watches her to see if there are any sudden movements. When she realizes that Serena won't hurt her, she slowly walks over. "I'm sorry." she apologizes.

Serena turned to her. "Why are you sorry?" she asks, smiling.

Rini stares at the smile & thinks 'She looks a little like mommy.'

But before Rini can answer, Darien walks back in with the pancakes. "Pancakes!" he announces.

"Ya!" Rini runs over to him & takes the smallest plate. She sits down on the couch & begins eating.

Darien smiles & hands a plate to Serena. "So, did you find anything out?" he whispers, sitting next to her.

Serena stares at her plate. "No." Serena looks up. "I think she's scared of me."

Darien looks genuinely shocked. "Scared? Of you?"

Serena laughs softly at his face. "I know. But she backed off when I tried to talk to her."

Darien nods. "Well, maybe she's just wary of you."

Serena stares at her pancakes, tears forming in her eyes. "Maybe."

The three of them eat in silence, with only Rini's chomping. 5 minutes later, everyone's basically finished & Serena offers to take the plates to the kitchen.

As she begins washing, she hears laughter, then Darien's voice. Her eyes cloud up again. "Why is she scared of me & not Darien?" she wonders out loud, not realizing a dish dropping from her hands.

The crash brings her back down to Earth & she begins cleaning. Darien & Rini pop in. "What happened?" Darien asks.

"Nothing. Just being a klutz." Serena jokes, pricking herself with the glass. "Ow…" she looks to see her finger bleeding.

Darien walked over. "Go take care of it." he tells her, bending down to finish cleaning.

"It's just a cut." Serena tells him.

"It could get infected. Go clean it." he commands her.

Serena stares for a few moments, then goes to the first-aid kit he has in his room. As she takes out the peroxide, she notices Rini staring at her from the door.

Serena smiles. "Can I help you?"

Rini ducks back, then comes back out. "Um…I just wanted to make sure you're OK."

Serena nodded. "Yeah." She shows the cut. "Just a little cut."

Rini comes in, staring at the cut. "That looks like it hurts."

Serena shakes her head. "No. Not at all." She sees Rini eyeing the Band-Aids. "Do you want to help?"

Rini's eyes widened. "But I'm too young."

"Not to help put a Band-Aid on." Serena grabs the peroxide. "Let me just put this on." She dabs it on, it stings for a moment, then it goes away.

"Now, Nurse Rini, what do you prescribe for me?" Serena asks.

Rini smiles. "Well, Patient Serena, I prescribe a Barbie Band-Aid." She holds up a pink Band-Aid with a Barbie on it.

Serena nods. "I think so, too."

Rini walks over to put it on. When it's on, Serena smiles at her. "Thank you, Nurse Rini." She sees Rini writing on a paper. "What's that?"

"Your bill." Rini hands the paper to Serena. 'You owe 1000000 dollars' it reads.

Serena stares at it, then at the serious faced Rini & pretends to faint. Rini laughs & Serena joins it as well.

Darien can hear the laughter from the kitchen & smiles. "I don't think she's afraid anymore."

Wow, such a happy family image. Brings a tear to the eyes…As you can tell, this story has A LOT of subplots; Darien dying, Rini appearing, the whole new villain thing. This story is going to be LONGGGG! Hope you don't get bored!


	12. Phone Calls & Emails

I'm back! Go me! (author dancing to no beat) Okay, I'm good. Summer almost here. Update crazy then. Read. I no own Sailor Moon.

"Bye guys!" Serena waves to Darien & Rini driving off. Since they couldn't find Rini's parents, they decided she'll stay with Darien for the night.

Serena smiles, watching them go. She turns & walks inside her house. "I'm home!" she exclaims, taking off her shoes.

When there's no answer, Serena calls out again. "Is anyone here?" She walks to the kitchen & reads a note on the table.

Serena,

Sammy, your father & me went out for ice cream. Be back by 9.

Mom

Serena looks at the clock. '8:30' it reads. "Well, I have half a hour for myself. What should I do?"

5 minutes later, Serena is soaking in a hot warm bath. "Ahh…" she sighs, sinking lower. "I never get to do this with them home."

Bring Bring the phone rings.

Groaning, Serena grabs a towel, wraps it around her & walks across the hall. Picking up the phone, she sighs. "Hello?"

There's no answer. Serena furrows her eyebrows. "Is anyone there?"

Again, no answer. Serena began to get freaked out. "I'm gonna hang up."

No answer once again. Serena slammed the phone down, breathing hard.

Suddenly, it rings again. Serena lets out a shriek & stares at the ringing phone.

"Hello, you've reached the Tsukino residence. Unfortunately, we're not home right now. Please leave your name & number & we'll get back to you as soon as we can." the answering machine kicked in.

"Serena? It's me, Darien." His voice sounds.

Serena picks up the phone. "Darien?"

"Why didn't you pick up?"

Serena hesitated about telling him. "I just got this really weird call."

"What do you mean by weird?"

"Well, no one answered. It was silent. So I hung up." Serena explains.

"It's probably some prank call. I wouldn't worry about it." Darien reasoned.

"Probably. But still…I don't know how to describe it. I just felt…weird." Serena shivers, looking around.

"Do you want me to come over?"

Serena shakes her head. "No, it's fine. My parents are getting back in 20 minutes. Plus, you have Rini." Thankful for something to change the subject with, Serena asks. "How is she?"

"Sleeping like an angel." Darien answered. As if to reassure Serena, Rini begins to snore in the background.

"I can tell." Serena laughs half-heartedly.

"You sure you're fine?" Darien asks.

Serena smiles weakly. "Sure. Thanks anyways."

"OK. Bye." Darien hangs up.

Serena weakly answers. "Bye…" She slowly hangs up the phone. Letting out a huge sigh, she walks back to the tub. "It's just a prank call, like Darien said."

Later that night

Serena's up, instant messaging Molly.

Redheadcutie: I G2G. TTUL

MeatballBunny: K. CU

Serena leans back in her chair, staring at the screen. She couldn't get that phone call out of her head.

Sighing, she laughs. "I'm just paranoid. It's nothing." She shakes her head & is about to turn off the computer when she noticed she had an e-mail.

"Wonder who it could be?" she asks outlaid, opening it. She began reading it:

Hello Serena, you don't know me, but I know you. You live with your little brother, Sammy, who's 10, your mom, Ikuko & your dad, Kenji. You also have a black cat named Luna. You go to Crossroads Junior High with Amy Anderson & Lita Kino. Your other friends are Molly Baker, Raye Hino & Mina Aino. Your boyfriend's name is Darien Shields, who lives in an apartment with a little girl named Rini at the moment.

As you can see, I know everything about you. Including that secret only 5 other people know. I also know where you live & that you are currently wearing a pink tank top & pajama pants. I will destroy everything & everyone you love if you do not follow my exact instructions. They will be coming soon, but keep watch. I know I am. If you tell anyone about this, then I will destroy them, too. Good-bye for now, my little meatball head.

Serena's breath becomes heavy & tears form in her eyes. She stares at the computer. Shaking, Serena re-reads it. She closes her eyes & turns around in her chair.

"Why? How?" she cries to herself, tears running down her face. She falls off the chair & sinks to her knees. "Why me!" she cries out, shaking her head.

Wow, scary email. Stalker status. Once again, sorry I didn't update since two months ago. Please RR!


	13. Car Accident

I'm sorry I've been gone since the 4th! Truthfully, I got out of school on the 15th, but I've been too lazy to update…I'm sorry, but I'm back & ready to write. I don't own sailor moon.

Serena wakes up to the sound of The Killers "Mr. Brightside". She slams the snooze button & stares up at the ceiling.

"I have so much stuff in my life. I have to deal with Darien dying, Rini coming from nowhere, these new enemies & Mina & Andrew." she groans & rolls over. "Plus, this creepy stalker dude."

"Serena! Phone!" Ikuko screams up at her daughter.

Serena reaches for the phone next to her bed. "Got it! Thanks!"

When she hears her mother hang up, she turns to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, sleepy head." Mina's cheery voice comes on.

Serena closes her eyes. "Why are you so cheery?" She looks at the clock, reading 7:00am. "And why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." Mina told her. Truthfully, she didn't want to sleep because all her dreams had Andrew & Hina either kissing or getting married in them. It hurt too much to sleep, so she just drank a lot of coffee.

Of course, Serena didn't notice this, so she went on. "So you decided to wake me up?" she jokes.

"Exactly." Mina smiles.

Serena rolls over & gets up. She walks over to the window & opens the blinds. It's pouring rain. "Eww, rain." Serena groans, shutting them again.

"I know. So I think we should have a spa day." Mina said, excitedly.

Serena raised her eyebrow. "Spa day?"

"Yeah. You know manicures, pedicures, scrubs & massages?" Mina hinted.

Serena laughed at her eagerness. "OK, I'm in."

"Yeah!" Mina jumped up & down, excited.

Serena shook her head, smiling. "Have fun trying to convince Raye."

"I will. See you here around 10ish?"

"Sure. See ya." Serena hung up.

"Bye." Mina hung up & walked out of her room.

Serena stared at the phone & went to get dressed.

At 9:30, Serena said goodbye to her parents & Sammy & ventured out into the rain. "Why do we have to go there?" she groaned, trying to get there fast.

"Hey, I see a pretty girl who needs a ride?" a voice called out.

Serena flinched & clenched her teeth. "How about…" Turning, she saw it was Darien & smiled. "I don't know. Should I go with a stranger?" she jokes.

"If you wanna walk in the rain…" Darien begins to drive away slowly.

"No!" Serena stops him & runs up to the car. "I'll take it." She smiles & jumps in.

"So, why are you out here in the rain at 10?" he asked, pulling away.

"Mina wants to have a spa day & it has to be at her apartment." Serena smiled.

"So, Mina's apartment it is." He drove that way.

They sat in silence until Serena say a light about to change. "Darien, you might want to stop soon."

When there was no answer, Serena looked over & gasped. Darien had passed out at the wheel! "Darien!" She started shaking him. "Darien, wake up!" she screamed, but he didn't move.

Serena looked up & saw the light turn red & knew it was up to her to save their lives. Jumping over to the driver's seat, she grabbed the wheel & hit the brake pedal.

Unfortunately, the car didn't stop in time, so it went through the intersection. Horns honked at them as Serena tried to take the car off the road. She turned the wheel, causing them to skid & the car to flip over!

Serena screamed, covering her head. The car flipped over & went flying into a ditch!

Serena groaned, opening her eyes slowly. She looked around & heard trickling. She smelled gas dripping & closed her eyes again. 'I'm so tired. I want to just fall asleep.' she thought.

'No, you're not!' a voice screamed in her head.

Serena began breathing hard. "Why not?" she said, out loud, whispering.

'Because you have to find a cure for Darien. You have to help Mina & Andrew get together. You have to live!'

Serena remained silent for a while, but then opened her eyes. Smelling the gas again, but this time she smelt something else…fire!

Serena's eyes flew opened & she saw the flicker of the fire. "I got to get us out of here." She moaned.

Slowly getting up, she found the door was, thankfully, unlocked. Pushing it opened with a considerable amount of strength, she climbed out.

When her lower body was out, she reached over & unbuckled the still unconscious Darien & began to pull, but he wouldn't move.

Seeing the fire moving closer, Serena gritted her teeth & pulled harder. "Come on, Darien." she said.

Serena felt a flicker of panic, but squished it as she pulled even harder. "Please Darien." she begged, feeling tears gather in her eyes.

Suddenly, she saw a light & stared in shock as an angel came down. Looking closer, she realized it wasn't an angel, but it was actually…her!

"Whoa…" she gasped.

Her angel self smiled. "Exactly." She got serious. "But we got to get Darien out of her." Flying down she grabbed Darien's other side. "On the count of three. One… Two… Three!"

Both girls pulled/pushed & got Darien out of the car. The angel flew into Serena & she transformed into her Sailor Princess self.

Pulling Darien up, she began to walk/float away. Luckily for them because the car blew up a few moments later!

Having got to a safe location, Serena watched the car as it burned. The angel left Serena & she passed out next to Darien.

The angel smiled. "They're be fine." She flew away into the brightening sky.

So dramatic. Wow...Please RR!


	14. Coma

I'm just so full of ideas, that I'm writing another one…Hahaha! Okay, I don't own Sailor Moon.

Serena groaned, her head pounding. She opened her eyes to see a flash of blond hair next to her.

"Where am I?" she groans.

The blond hair lifts up & reveals a pair of sapphire tear-soaked eyes. "Serena…" the red tinted mouth moved.

Serena looked at the face & squinted. "Mina?" she breathed.

The mouth formed a grin & tears fell from the sapphire eyes down the rose colored cheeks. "Thank God you're OK."

Serena attempted a smile, but failed. "What happened?"

Mina sat on the bed, causing it to slightly sink. Serena flinched, but covered it up.

"Sorry." Mina mumbled.

"No problem." Serena nodded. "Go on."

"OK. Well, the girls & I were waiting at my apartment for you when we saw on the news that a car had drove off the road & flipped." Mina paused, taking in a breath. "Raye instantly recognized the car & we ran out to the crash site. When we got there, at first they wouldn't let us through, but I told them we were sisters & the police let us through."

"Wait. What did the girls say?"

Mina shook her head at the unimportant question. "They thought it was just making it up."

Serena nodded. "So, like I was saying, they let us through & we ran over to the burning car. Raye & Amy broke down crying, thinking you two were dead. It was actually Lita who found you guys passed out 30 feet away. We rushed you two to the hospital & you've been out of it for 2 hours."

Serena stared into space. "So, am I paralyzed?"

"No. Thankfully, you just have a broken leg & arm." Mina shook her head. "They still don't know how you two got out, but I do." She smiled at the blond. "Your strength."

Serena smiled. "Thanks."

Just then, the door opened & the doctor came in. "Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?" the doctor closed the door & walked over.

"A little sore, but otherwise fine."

"Good." The doctor wrote something down. Turning to Mina, he asked. "Could you please leave the room?"

Mina nodded, getting up. "Sure." Turning to Serena, she waved. "See ya later." She walked out to door, leaving the doctor to do his job.

Walking past Darien's room, she looked in & closed her eyes. "Darien, you better get better. Serena will be distraught if you don't."

She walked into the waiting room, where the girls, Andrew & Serena's family sat, all with worried looks on their faces.

Mina looked up, smiling. "She's awake & fine."

Everyone let out a sigh & Mrs. Tsukino began to cry. Mina walked over to Andrew & sat down. "I'm so glad."

"So am I." Andrew smiled down at her.

"I'll be back soon." The doctor got up. "Now stay in bed." he said, walking out.

Serena watched him leave & closed her eyes. "I hope Darien's OK." She felt her eyes water.

1 hour later, Serena was able to stand with the help of crutches. Her mother & father stood by her, smiling. "Thank you, Dr. Sato."

"You're welcome." Dr. Sato handed her parents some pills. "Now, if she feels pain, take one of these."

Mr. Tsukino nodded. "You'll need to make an appointment with the front desk for a checkup on her arm & leg." Dr. Sato continued.

They nodded again. "Of course."

"Thank you, Dr. Sato." Serena thanked him. The doctor smiled. "It's fine. We're just happy you're alive."

Serena smiled. "So am I."

The three of them turn & begin to walk down the hallway. "Serena, what were you doing in that car anyways?" Mr. Tsukino asked.

Serena froze. She forgot her father didn't know about Darien. Her mother did, but she was no help. "Um…getting a ride to Mina's."

"OK, but never do that again." Mrs. Tsukino scolded. "We almost lost you."

Serena nodded. "OK."

The parents walked up to the front desk & Serena walked over to her friends.

"Ouch." Raye commented.

"Yeah." Serena nodded.

"How long?" Lita asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, we're glad you're just alive." Amy sighed.

The other girls & Andrew agreed. Serena smiled. "So I am, guys. So am I." Then, realizing she hadn't seen Darien yet, she asked. "How's Darien?"

The girls & Andrew exchange glances, and Mina steps up. "Serena, he's not doing too good."

Serena stared at them. "He's not…"

"Dead?" Mina said. "No…he's…" she pauses, not able to go on.

Andrew steps in. "Darien's in a coma."

Serena steps back, tears forming. "No…he's not."

Mina stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but he is."

Serena let the tears go & Mina brought her into a hug. Serena bawled into Mina's shirt, soaking it. Mina didn't care, though. She just wanted her sister to be fine.

Serena slowed down her crying & looked up at Mina. "Can I see him?"

Mina nodded. "Let's go." She turned to Andrew & the girls. "We'll be right back."

The two of them make their way to Darien's room, Serena asking questions all the way.

Mina stopped in front of a room. Serena looks at her & Mina nods. Serena opens the door & walks in. Mina watches her & sighs. "I know the two of them will make it through it." She turned & walked back to the waiting room.

Serena slowly limps over & gasps at the sight of Darien hooked up to 4-5 machines. "Darien…" she cries softly.

Of course, Darien doesn't answer. Serena tried to bend down, but with her leg, it was impossible. So she just settled to sitting on his bed, staring at the sleeping man. "Darien…" She stroked his hair softly.

She began to cry softly, tears hitting his pale face. "Oh, Darien, you can't leave me…" She began to shake uncontrollably, tears coming down faster from her sapphire eyes down her still pale face onto Darien's pale face. "Please wake up…"

Wow, emotional chapter. Will Darien wake up? How will Serena go on if he doesn't? Please RR.


	15. Untitled

Another chapter! I don't own Sailor Moon

Mina sat in the waiting room, staring into space. Andrew came over & sat by her. "Something interesting about the wall?" he joked.

Mina blinked & looked up at him. "Huh?"

Andrew smiled. "Nothing."

Mina attempted a smile, but couldn't. She just stared at the wall again.

Andrew decided to not talk to her right now. He was about to get up, when she said. "Do you think he'll survive?"

It took a few moments for Andrew to really make sure she spoke. "I hope so."

Mina looked up at him, sapphire eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "That's not what I asked. I asked, do you think he'll survive?"

Staring down at her sapphire eyes shadowed with fear, lips quivering with horror & couldn't lie to her. "I'm really not sure."

Mina stared at him, then looked down. "I thought so." She began to shake.

Andrew put his arms around her & brought her into a hug. "Shh, it's fine."

Mina let the tears fall down her cheeks & put her head to his chest. "No it's not." Looking up, she said. "What if he does die? What will Serena do?"

Andrew wanted to tell her it would be fine, that Darien will live & that Serena will be fine, but he couldn't lie to her. So he just held her, smoothing her hair & holding back his own tears.

Serena had fallen asleep next to Darien. The nurse came in, & seeing them, backed out of the room. She turned & saw one of her friends.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just young love." the nurse said, smiling.

Her friend looked puzzled as the nurse walked away, whistling.

An hour later, the same nurse came in & softly shook Serena awake. Serena blinked her eyes open, like a kitten just waking up from a cat nap.

Looking up, Serena saw the nurse smiling at her. "Hello." the nurse greeted.

Serena blinked. "Hello." she greeted back, pushing hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry, but guest hours are over." the nurse said.

Serena looked up at the clock & saw it was 9:00pm. "Wow, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Visiting hours open at 9:00am tomorrow." the nurse said, beginning to clean up.

Serena smiled. "Thank you." She looked over at Darien once more & felt a lone tear fall down her face. "See you tomorrow." She kissed him softly on the lips. She grabbed her crutches & limped out the door.

The nurse stopped cleaning & watched Serena go. Turning back to her cleaning, she glanced at the sleeping Darien & sighed. "I hope he survives. I don't know if that girl will survive without you." She began cleaning again.

Serena limped out & found Mina & Andrew waiting for her. "Hey guys. What's up?"

The two of them stood up, smiling. "Waiting for you." Mina said, walking over to Serena. "Ready?" She said.

Serena nodded. "Yeah."

The two of them walked to meet Andrew & the three of them walked out to Andrew's car.

Serena arrived home 10 minutes later. Turning to the two teens, she smiled. "Thanks. See you later." She shut the door, & limped to the door.

Her mother opened the door & smiled. "Hello, honey. Are you hungry?"

Serena limped in, shaking her head. "No, just tired. You're not mad are you?"

Ikuko shook her head. "No, but I'm here if you want to talk."

"Maybe tomorrow." Serena smiled at her mother.

Ikuko nodded. "Sure. Do you want your father to carry you up?"

Serena nodded. "If he doesn't mind."

"Of course I don't." Kenji comes out & picks up Serena, carefully. They make their way up the stairs, Serena blinking a lot. They finally make it up & Kenji asks, "Do you want me to put you in your bed?"

Serena shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you Daddy. Good night." She kisses his cheek & limps to her room.

Once inside, she sees Luna sleeping on her bed & smiles. "Luna, not having a care in the world. You must be lucky." Serena limped over to her bed & falls asleep immediately, not noticing the fact that she got new mail on her computer.

I'm on a roll! Wow, maybe I should stop for now…Please RR


	16. Rabbit?

Wow, I just realized I wrote 3 consecutive chapters this morning…Well, I'm back & ready to write some more. I don't own sailor moon.

Serena was roused by sunlight flowing in her room. She opened her eyes & looked around. Something white caught her eye & she looked down at her arm. "So it wasn't a dream…" she says, reaching for her crutches.

"No it wasn't." Luna says, jumping onto the bed. "Good morning, Serena."

Serena grabs her crutches & begins to pull herself up. "Good morning Luna. How are you?"

Luna looked at her. "I'm fine. But the real question is how are you?"

Serena limped over to her window & stared outside. "I've had better days."

Luna jumped up onto the window sill & leaned on Serena's unbroken arm. "I know it's hard, but you might just have to face the fact that Darien might not wake up &…" But Luna never finished because Serena stopped her.

"Never. He'll wake up & come back to me. He promised." She opened her star locket & music began to play. Serena closed her eyes, but tears still fell onto the locket as the music played. "Oh Darien…"

Luna decided not to talk to her about it just yet. She jumped off the sill & out of the room.

20 minutes later, Serena was downstairs, with the help of her father, & picking at her breakfast. Her parents exchanged worried glances. "Serena, dear, you have to eat." Ikuko said.

Serena pushed her eggs around, the smell of it making her queasy. "I'm just not hungry right now."

"But you need your strength." Kenji tried.

Serena continues picking at it, but doesn't answer. Her parents exchange the glances again & decide to let her be for now.

Serena gets up a few minutes later. "I'm sorry. I'm not hungry." Looking at her parents, she asks. "Is it OK if I go for a walk?"

Kenji begins to open his mouth, but Ikuko shakes her head at him. "Sure, that's fine sweetheart."

Serena nods. "Thank you. Goodbye mom. Goodbye daddy." She kissed them both on the cheek & limps out the door.

Serena begins to limp over to the hospital to see Darien when she hears a voice. "Hey, Serena!"

Serena turns to see Rini running up to her. Serena smiles weakly. "Hi, Rini."

Rini stops & stares at her. "What happened?"

"Just a little accident. How are you?"

Rini smiles. "I'm fine, but Darien didn't come home yesterday. Do you know where he is?"

Serena feels her eyes tear up, but pushes them back. "Darien won't be home for a while. How about you come live with me? Just like a sleepover. I have a cat you can play with."

Rini smiles. "OK." She grabs Serena's hand. "Where are we going?"

Serena pauses for a moment, but then decides to tell the truth. "We're going to see Darien."

Rini breaks into a grin. "Ya!" She begins to swing Serena's good arm. "Do you think he'll make us pancakes?"

Serena stares down at the carefree little girl & smiles. "If we ask him, Rini. If we ask him."

Rini seemed content with that answer, so they walked in silence until they hear a rumbling noise & look up to see the sky split & see a girl with her hair pulled back in a braid and has a braid across her forehead, like a head-band, wearing a blue low-cut swimsuit like outfit, with knee high blue boots, blue elbow length gloves and blue choker. She's also wearing diamond shaped black colored earrings.

"Who are you?" Serena pushes Rini behind her back & glares at the girl.

"Name's Bertie. And I want that rabbit!" she exclaimed.

Serena looked confused. "What rabbit?"

"Me." Rini clears up.

Serena looks down at her. "Why are you a rabbit?" she asks.

But before Rini can explain, Bertie becomes enraged again. "Enough of this chitter chatter! Either give me the rabbit or die!"

Serena glares at her. "I am not giving Rini to you, so you can just bug off!"

Bertie laughs. "We'll just see about that." She floats into the air & raises her arms in the air. Dark water begins to encircle her & she spins with it, the water gathering into a ball.

Stopping, she smirks down at the two girls &, shouting, "Dark Water!", throws the ball down at the girls!

Oooo! Cliffhanger. Hahahaha. I won't update until I get 5 reviews from 5 different people. So RR quickly!.


	17. Helpless

Ready for the cliffhanger to end? Thank you for the 5 reviews I got & I realize you aren't reading this, so I'll stop…I don't own sailor moon.

Serena shielded Rini from the blast & waited for it to come. But nothing came.

Serena looked up & saw 4 familiar figures…

"Sailor Mercury, Brilliant Fighter!" She posed.

"Sailor Mars, Passionate Fighter!" She posed as well.

"Sailor Jupiter, Brawny Fighter!" She posed next to Mars.

"Sailor Venus, Dynamic Fighter!" She posed next to Mercury.

Together they shouted. "And we are the SAILOR SCOUTS!"

Bertie smirked at the girls. "So this is Earth's defense? Catzi was right, you are pathetic!"

The scouts glared at her. "We'll show you pathetic."

Sailor Mars jumped down. "I'll go first." She spun around & held her fingers together while a ball of fire formed. The ball of fire continued to grow. "Mars Fire Ignite!" She sent it out towards the enemy. As the fireball headed toward Bertie, it changed into a stream of fire.

Bertie laughed & used her Dark Water to extinguish it. "Is that the best you can do?"

Jupiter glowered at her. "Not even close." In a whisper, she tells Venus something. Venus nods & walks over to Serena & Rini. "Come on, let's go."

Serena nods & the three of them begin to walk away.

Bertie sees this. "Not so fast!" But Jupiter is in front of her, getting ready to attack.

"Jupiter, lend me your strength & power." Her tiara formed a lighting rod, & lightning shot down onto it. She begins to form into a ball while lighting gathers all around her. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" She extended herself & released all the electricity at Bertie. The lightning changed into a dragon & attacked.

"Oh, come on." Bertie yawns, dodging it. She looks down at the three girls & laughs. "Give me a real fight."

While all this is going on, Venus has lead Serena & Rini to a safe haven. "Stay here. One of us will come when it's safe." She jumps off, back to the battle.

Serena & Rini watch, Rini in awe & Serena feeling helpless. "Wow. Who are they?" Rini asks.

"The Sailor Scouts." Serena smiles at the girl.

"I remember them. But where's Sailor Moon?"

Serena frowns. "Um…I'm sure she'll show up soon."

"I hope so. She's my favorite." Rini says, watching the smoke from Jupiter's attack.

Serena barely keeps her grin down. "Mine too."

Back at the battle, Bertie is laughing evilly. "Do you want me to destroy you now & do you want to keep fighting?"

"What do you think?" a voice calls out.

Bertie turns & sees Sailor Venus arriving. "So, you're back. Where's the rabbit?"

"I'm not telling, so you can just go back to where you came from."

"And what if I don't?"

Venus smirked. "You'll be sorry." Two crescent moons appear back to back as a while light formed around it. The light turns into bubbles & Sailor Venus throws her finger in the air & gathers its energy. She points her finger toward Bertie . "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"This is getting old." Bertie blocks it & begins to gather energy once more. "I'm going to finish this. Then I'm going after the rabbit." The orb of water forms once more, but before she can shout out the attack, Mercury is up in her face, ready to combat her.

She put her hands together & a large bubble formed. As the bubble gathered energy, she spun around & it rested in front of her hands. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" She sends the bubble out, & it turned into hundred of bubbles which blinded Bertie.

"Hey, what happened?" Bertie exclaimed, swiping the fog away, her attack forgotten.

The scouts smiled at each other & nodded.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

The four attacks gathered & flew toward Bertie. Unfortunately, she saw it coming & dodged it barely.

Floating above, she wiped some blood off the corner of her mouth. "I'll be back & I won't leave without the rabbit next time!" She disappeared in a flurry of blue ribbons.

"Good riddance!" Mars shouted after her.

Meanwhile, Serena was arguing with Rini about whether to go or to stay.

"But I want to see them fight!" Rini whined.

"No! It's dangerous!" Serena said, holding her.

"I don't have to listen to you. You're not my mommy!" she shouted.

"No I'm not, but I am your guardian, & I say NO!" Serena shouts.

"Having a little family tiff out here?" a voice says.

The two girls look up & see the four scouts standing in front of them. Serena notices they're a little beat up, but doesn't say anything.

"Hey guys! Did you beat that old bat?" Rini asks.

The scouts chuckle. "Yes we did. Sent her back home." Jupiter said, making a fist.

Serena smiles. "Thank you. But we should be going."

The scouts nodded. "OK, but be careful."

"We will. Bye." Serena limps away, Rini following her, waving goodbye to the scouts.

The scouts watch them go. "That girl is definitely not ordinary." Mercury concludes.

The scouts agree. "We better keep an eye on those two." Venus said, leaping onto a building.

The others nod & follow her. They leap off after the two girls, staying hidden.

Please RR.


	18. Hospital

Thank you for reviewing again. I don't own sailor moon.

Serena & Rini reached the hospital & walked in.

Rini ran up to the desk & asked. "Can you tell us where Darien Shields' room is?"

The receptionist looks down at her & pops her gum. "Room 125, on the right."

"Thank you!" Rini begins to run down the hall, Serena screaming after her to slow down.

"But I want to see…" BAM

Serena sees powder & gauze go flying & flinches. "Told you Rini." she mumbled, limping over.

When she reached it, she took in the scene with a smirk: Rini was covered with white powder with white gauze on her head. The only thing not white was her big pink eyes.

"What did I tell you?" Serena sighs, helping her up.

Rini coughed some powder up. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Serena takes the gauze off & begins to wipe the powder off. It takes a good 10 minutes until she's completely clean.

"Ready?" Serena asks.

Rini nod &, walking this time, hurries down the hallway. Serena notices a white spot on her skirt but doesn't say anything.

Rini reaches the door & waits for Serena to limp over. When she gets there, Rini says, "Can we go in?"

Serena smiles. "First I have to tell you: one, you must be quiet & two, he's not doing so good, so be nice to him. No bouncing, running or loud noises."

Rini nods, her powder-tinted pink hair bouncing with her. Serena takes in a breath & opens the door.

Rini goes in first & gasps. Serena follows & softly shuts the door. Rini looks up at Serena & she nods.

Rini cautiously walks over & pulls herself up on the bed. "Darien…" she whispers, reaching out to touch him.

Serena watches, holding tears in. She really wanted to see Darien, but decided to let Rini have her chance.

Slowly backing out the door, Serena closes it & sighs. Closing her eyes, she takes a breather. She hears a soft pitter patter of feet above her.

She leans out the window & looks up. She smirks as she sees her friends, still in Sailor mode, talking on the roof.

"Where do you think she's from?" Jupiter says.

"I don't know. Maybe she's from a different planet? Like the moon." Mars suggested.

"But the moon was destroyed. And if she was from the moon, she would be related to Serena." Venus said.

"Plus it's far-fetched." Mercury sighs.

Serena opens her mouth to say something, when Venus says, "And what about Serena?"

Serena closes her mouth & listens. "What about her?" Jupiter said.

"I talked to Luna & she said that Serena wasn't accepting that Darien might…not survive." Venus said.

"Well, how do you expect her to feel? The man she loves is dying!" Mars shouts, standing up, tears in her eyes.

The scouts & Serena watch her as she paces the roof. "Mars, none of us want him to die. But if he does, Serena has to go on as our leader. Without her, we'll crumble." Mercury said, matter factually.

Serena wasn't able to hear the rest because she heard. "Miss, can I help you?"

Sticking her head back in, Serena sees a nurse staring at her, weirdly. Serena blushes. "Sorry. I was just going for a walk." She limps away, turning redder.

The nurse watches, then sticks her head out the window. She sees nothing, shrugs her shoulders & closes the window.

Serena limps down the hallway, thinking about what the Scouts said. "Maybe I should just accept the fact that Darien's dying…" she sighs, tears forming in her already red sapphire eyes.

"Why?" a little voice said.

Serena looked down & saw a little girl in a hospital gown, holding a teddy bear. She smiles, "Why what?"

"Why are you ace-ce-ping that Darien will die?" she asks, eyes wide.

Serena looks up. "Because he's not waking up."

"So?" Serena looks down in surprise. "You should never give up. That's what my mommy says."

"You know what? You're right. I won't give up." Serena says, smiling. "Thank you. My name's Serena. What's yours?"

"Hana." she says softly, clutching the bear.

"Hi, Hana. What are you in here for?"

"I was burnt really badly." She lifts her sleeves up to reveal 3rd degree burns. Serena pushes the urge down to cringe & puts on a serious face. "Ow. Are you OK?"

Hana nods, grinning. "Yeah." Looking at Serena, she asks, "What happened to you & Darien?"

"We were in a bad car crash."

Hana nods. "Oh." Suddenly, she grabs Serena's good hand & leads her toward the play room. "Come play with me, please?"

Serena bits her lip. "Actually, I'm here…" But she looked down & saw Hana's face. "You know what? I would love to."

Hana's face split into a grin. "Yaaa!" She pulls harder, Serena laughing trying to keep up.

How sweet. Every hospital story has to have a sick little girl…Please RR


	19. Getting Worse

I get to go to Disneyland for the 4 days! So I won't be able to update for my lack of laptop… I don't own sailor moon.

Serena was playing with Hana in the children's room when she hears a scream.

Her heart stops because it sounded like it came from Darien's room. The 4 or 5 nurses that ran toward his room cemented her question.

"Um, Hana. I'll be right back." Serena says to the little girl still holding onto a Barbie.

Hana nods & watches as Serena limps out of the room.

Serena hurries down the hall until she sees a tuff of pink. "Rini?" she exclaims.

The pink head looks up & reveals a pair of big, tearful pink eyes. "Serena!" Rini runs to Serena & grabs onto her good leg.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Serena asked, hugging her.

"I don't know. I was talking to Darien, then the machine starting beeping really fast & then it went _blooooooooppppppppp_" Rini explains between sobs.

Serena begins to shake. "Rini, stay here." She limps over to one of the nurses outside the door talking. "Excuse me, but is he OK?"

The nurse looked at Serena. "Who are you?"

"His girlfriend. What happened? Will he be OK?" Serena asked, tears forming.

The nurse sighs. "We're not sure. His heart's stopped."

Serena felt her own heart stop. "As in…he's not alive?"

Before the nurse can say anything, a doctor comes out, smiling. "He'll be all right. It was just a complication."

Everyone in the immediate area let out a huge breath, Serena still shaking. The doctor turned & saw her. "Who are you?"

"This is the patient's girlfriend." the nurse from before introduced.

The doctor nodded. "Oh, yes. But who's this?" He points down.

The nurse & Serena both looked down & saw Rini hiding behind Serena's leg, crying.

"This is…my little sister." Serena fibs.

The doctor nods. "Well, he'll be fine, but you can't go in anymore."

"Why not?" Serena asks, Rini staring at the doctor.

"While we were reviving him, we detected a virus." the doctor looked at his clipboard.

Serena nods. "Yes, I already know that."

The doctor looked up in surprise. "You did? Did you know it was contagious?"

Serena's eyes widened. "No, not at all."

The doctor frowned. "I see. Well, everyone who's had contact with him must be tested."

Serena looks down at Rini. "I think it was just the two of us. And a couple nurses."

The doctor nods. "Right this way." He begins to walk down the hall, a scared Rini gripping onto Serena.

Meanwhile, untransformed, Mina walks around downtown, a little depressed. "I wish I could help…" she sighs.

"You can help yourself…" a familiar voice says.

Mina stops & glares. "I know that voice." She begins to run to where she heard it. And, as sure as rain, she sees Malachite, smirking.

"I knew you would come." he said.

"I only came to tell you to leave me alone! I'd never betray my friends & loved ones."

"You mean the ones who've betrayed you?" Malachite asked, circling her.

"What are you talking about, pretty boy?" Mina glared.

"I mean, the girl who's supposed to be your sister. As she even thought about your feelings? No, she's too preoccupied with her own feelings."

"She has a right too. Darien's dying." Mina looks down. "I'm just dying of a broken heart." She slaps her hand on her mouth, saying too much.

Malachite's eyes widen. "Oh, I see. I guess Andrew's rejected your feelings? How pitiful." He laughs.

Mina glares at him. "He didn't reject them! He just…" she trailed off, realizing that's what he sort of did.

Malachite watched her, sneering. "You know, you can get back at him." He floats up. "You can get back at everyone that's hurt you; those kids in school for making fun of you, all the guys' who have broken your hearts; everyone."

He gathers the energy ball. "This can help you. I can help you." Floating upward, he called out "You know where to find me when you realize I can help you." He disappears, leaving Mina glaring at him.

"As if that'll ever happen!" But as she screamed this words, images of all the people who have hurt her. Shaking her head, she closes her eyes, holding back tears. "What's happening to me?" She walks out of the forest area.

"Oh, Andrew! You're so cute!" someone giggles.

Mina stops & hides. Looking out from behind the statue, her heart breaks into a million pieces. Standing in front of her is Andrew & Hina, embracing. Andrew's smiling his familiar grin & Hina's giggling at something he said.

Mina watches this, trying to hold back tears from spilling. "I should look away." She closes her eyes. "Just turn around. If you look, it'll be worse."

But she didn't listen to herself. She opened her eyes & tears spilled over her eyelids. Right in front of her, in a passionate embrace, are the two people kissing.

Mina begins to shake & turn away, sobbing silently. "Why didn't I listen to myself?" she murmurs, walking off. "Now I'll have that in my dreams for the rest of my life."

Mina is so preoccupied that she accidentally bumps into someone. "Sorry." she mumbles.

"No prob…" the person said, a glint of evil from the corner of his eye.

Whoa, who could this person be? Poor Mina. Poor Serena. Poor everyone! Please RR


	20. Affecting Everyone

Oh, things will eventually get better with our two fave blonds. Just not in this chapter. I don't own sailor moon.

Serena is sitting, numbly, in the hospital, staring into space.

"Serena, will Darien get better?" a little voice asks.

Serena looks down to see Rini & smiles for her sake. "I'm sure of it…"

Rini stares at her, then nods. "OK." She sits next to her & they sit in silence once again.

Suddenly, 4 girls run into the hospital & Raye runs up to the desk. "Excuse me, where can we find Darien Shields' room?"

The nurse looks up at them, groaning. "No one can see him now…" she says, monotone.

"Why not!" Raye says, angrily.

"Because his disease is contagious." Serena speaks out.

The 4 girls turn to her, in surprise. "Serena, you're still here?" Lita says, shocked.

Serena nods. "Never left."

Rini stares at the 4 girls. Serena looks down & smiles. "Don't be afraid. These are my friends. This is Amy Anderson."

"Hello." Amy greets warmly.

"Raye Hino."

"Hi." Raye smiles.

"Lita Kino."

"Hey." Lita gives her a thumbs up sign.

"And Mina Aino."

"Nice to meet you." Mina says.

"Guys, this is Rini. She's going to stay with me for a while." Serena says.

The girls nod, then sit next to her. "What disease?" Amy says, softly.

Serena looks downward. "I don't know. All I know is he got it from Kyoto."

"Oh." the girls sit in silence.

Mina blinks once, then twice. "Um, I gotta go to the bathroom." She gets up. "Be right back."

She walks off, drying her tears. "I can't believe the disease has overtaken him already…I thought he had at least a few more months."

"Are you talking about Darien?" a little voice asks.

Mina stops, surprised, & looks down. She sees Hana from before. "Yes I am. How did you know?"

"His girlfriend was playing with me a while ago." Hana says, holding a teddy bear.

Mina smiles. "Serena? Yeah, she's cool."

Hana nods. "Yup. But she's so sad. I want to make her feel better."

"So do I. What's your name?"

"Hana."

"Nice to meet you, Hana. I'm Mina."

"Hi, Mina. Do you want to play with me?"

Mina nods. "Sure. Let's go." They walk into the playroom.

Meanwhile, Andrew is walking down the street, thinking about his predicament.

He had heard Mina sob, but resisted going after her. He loved Mina, but he also loved Hina. "When did my life get so complicated?" he yells.

He groaned & continued walking, but his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said, grumbling.

"Andrew?" a tearful Serena answered.

Andrew stopped, shocked & worried. "Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena held back her tears. She leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. "It's Darien. The disease has overtaken him already."

Andrew's heart stopped. "Already? But I thought…"

"I know, but the doctor said there was little or no chance of survival." Serena cried, letting her tears go.

Andrew tried to comfort her. "Shh, it'll be fine. Where are you?"

"At Juuban Hospital."

"OK, I'll be there in a minute." He shut his phone & took off running.

10 minutes later, he appeared in the doorway, sweaty & worried. The girls stared at him in shock. "Andrew?" Lita said.

Andrew nodded at them & waved. "Where's…Serena?"

"Bathroom." a tearful voice said.

All 5 heads turned to see Mina appear, Hana holding tight onto her hand. "Hey, Andrew." Mina said, attempting a smile, but the image still hurt.

Andrew stared at her, taking her all in. "Mina…" He walked over to her & enveloped her in a hug.

Mina let go of Hana's hand & cried. "I don't know what to do. If he dies…"

"Shh, shh, don't talk like that." He said, stroking her hair. He wanted to make it go away. He wanted to make Mina feel better. He wanted to make her stop crying, but he didn't know how. So he just held her, rocking back & forth.

The girls watched, smiling. They exchanged knowing glances, not realizing that Mina & Andrew's love was doomed.

Hana stared at them, eyes watering. She turned & began to run, but she hit something & bounced back.

"Whoa! Careful, Hana." Serena said, grabbing her before she fell.

Hana looked up at Serena. "I'm sorry."

Serena smiled. "Why are you sorry?" Then she looked & saw Andrew & Mina hugging & smiled.

Andrew & Mina broke apart & saw Serena. They opened their arms & let Serena in. Together, they cried & cried, rocking back & forth.

Wow, it's affecting everybody. Will Darien live? Will Andrew & Mina be together? RR!


	21. Titles Suck

Groan…these chapters are beginning to get depressing. I need to make things happy again! I don't own sailor moon.

Serena, Andrew & Mina stayed in that hug for a while. Finally, Serena pulled out, wiping her tears. "Thanks guys."

"You ok?" Mina asked, Andrew still hugging her.

Serena nodded. "Yeah, I just need to go home for a while." Turning to Rini, she offered her hand. "Ready?"

Rini took her hand & nodded. Serena looked at her friends & Hana & waved. "Bye, Hana. I'll see you later!"

Hana waved after her, hugging the teddy bear.

The other girls waved, then looked at their watches. "Shoot, I have a computer class in 10 minutes!" Amy exclaimed, grabbing her stuff. She waved & walked out the door.

Raye had her stuff in hand. "See ya guys! Karate!" She ran out the door after Amy.

Lita groaned. "Study session." She slowly collected her stuff & walked after Amy & Raye.

Hana watched them go, then looked up at Andrew & Mina & walked back to the playroom.

Mina sighed & leaned into Andrew. "I'm tired & I think I should go home."

Andrew nodded. "I'll take you."

They walked out of the hospital together.

Serena arrived at home. "Momma? Papa? Sammy?" she exclaimed, taking off her shoes.

Not getting an answer, Serena bit her lip. "That's weird…" She began to walk to the kitchen. Realizing Rini wasn't following, she turned & smiled. "Come on."

Rini nodded & followed her. She sat in a chair & stared as Serena read a note.

Serena  
Me, Papa & Sammy went out shopping. Be back in a few hours.  
Momma

Serena sighed, then turned to Rini. "Shopping…" she offered & Rini nodded. Serena smiled & walked over to the fridge. "So what do you want to eat?"

Rini smiled. "Pancakes!"

Serena laughed. "As if I had to ask." She grabbed the flour, sugar, kosher salt, baking powder, baking soda, buttermilk, milk, egg yolks, egg whites, unsalted butter, blueberries & canola oil.

She preheated the griddle to 375, popped the butter in the microwave & began working.

Rini watched her as she whisked together the flour, sugar, kosher salt, baking powder, & baking soda in a large bowl. She began singing softly & Rini closed her eyes, listening.

Got up this morning  
On the right side of my bed  
With all these crazy thoughts  
Screaming through my head I can't wait to see  
What this world holds for me.  
Oh, it's a new day

Rini felt sleepy. 'She sings like…Mommy…" She put her head down & fell asleep.

Serena whisked the egg whites into milk mixture. She took out the melted butter, mixed yolks with melted butter, then add to milk mixture. She dumped the wet ingredients into dry ingredients all at once and whisk until just mixed.

Oh, it's a new day  
And when I see you  
Any time or any place  
You are the reason  
For the smile on my face  
'Cause you make me feel  
All my dreams can be real  
Oh, it's a new day

Not noticing Rini had fallen asleep, Serena continued. She brushed the pre-heated griddle with the canola oil. She poured the batter onto the griddle. She immediately dropped 7 blueberries on top of each pancake.

When the bottoms browned & the top surfaces started to bubble, she flipped the pancakes & continued to cook & sing

Oh, it's a new day  
It feels so good to be alive  
Even if a little rain should fall  
'Cause every moment  
Brings a new surprise to us all  
Oh, it's a new day  
Oh, it's a new day

She stacked 3 pancakes on top of each other, poured maple syrup & a little butter on them. Taking a big whiff, she smiled. "Breakfast is…"

Turning to see the sleeping child, Serena smiled. She put down the plates &, with little difficulty, picked Rini up.

She placed her on the couch & covered her with a blanket. Serena watched her sleep, smiling.

Luna jumped up. "What is she doing here?" she asked.

"She was staying with Darien…" Serena started.

"Oh," Luna nodded. "Well, if you need me, I'll be at the arcade."

"Why are you going there?" Serena looked up, shocked.

"No reason." Luna blushed.

Serena grinned. "Why are you blushing?" she teased, causing Luna to turn even more red.

"I'm not blushing." Luna didn't look at her. "I'm gonna be late!" She ran out the door, Serena laughing after her.

"Hot date or something?" she joked.

"Mommy…" a soft voice called out.

Serena felt her heart go out to Rini. She wanted her mommy. 'Well, I'll just have to do for now.' a voice said.

"Yes, sweetie?" Serena smiled.

Rini didn't open her eyes, but she reached for Serena's hand. She grabbed it & held on.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Is Daddy going to be OK?" she asked, still half-asleep.

Serena was taken aback. 'How should I know?' Then it occurred to her that maybe she meant Darien.

"Um, Daddy will be fine. He's just taking a little nap." She fibbed.

Rini smiled. "OK." Then went back to sleep.

Serena smiled at her. "What a little trooper" She got up to go eat some pancakes.

"…thank you, Ayame." the teacher said.

A girl about 15 smiled & sat down. Amy clapped, smiling.

"Next up, Miki." the teacher announced, looking up.

A boy stood up & began his presentation.

Amy watched him, but her mind was on Darien & Serena. Not to mention Mina & Andrew.

'Are they together or not?' a voice said.

'I wish they would already.' another one added.

'Plus, what about Serena & Darien? I wonder why Serena kept this disease of his quiet…'

But before she could answer any of those questions, a loud explosion hit the school!

The students screamed, but Amy ran to the window. Looking outside, her worst fear came true.

"Negamonster…" she murmured.

Turning to her classmates, she took a deep breath & ran out of the building, her teacher shouting after her.

Meanwhile, Raye was taking a long drink of water. She leaned back & took in the sun.

"Wish I didn't have to work today…" she murmured. "It's so peaceful…"

Suddenly, an explosion interrupted her peace.

Raye jumped up, knew exactly what it was & ran to the site.

Lita was about ready to kill herself or someone else. They had spent the last 20 minutes arguing about who was better; Batman or Superman. (I think Superman, but that doesn't mean a thing.).

"I'll be right back." she excused herself, but they didn't notice.

"Batman is just a little boy with lots of toys! Superman actually has super strength." a girl said.

"Well, Batman has that whole mysterious play boy thing going on. Who doesn't want to be a play boy?" a boy asked

"Me!" she shouted

"Cuz you're a girl!" he yelled.

Lita shut the door & let out a huge sigh. "Things can't get any worse…"

Then, just to spite her, she saw/heard an explosion. "I had to open my mouth…" she mumbled, running toward the site.

"You sure you're fine?" Andrew asked for the 4th time.

Mina nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

They had arrived at her building & were currently standing in front of the opening. Andrew was trying to stall, but was running out of ideas.

"But…" he bit his lip.

Mina cocked her head. "What?"

But before he could answer, a explosion went off. They exchanged glances, nodded & ran toward the explosion.

Okay, the next two chapters will contain two battles each. Well, actually either four short chapters or two medium length chapters. All I know I I'm going to bed.


	22. Battle 1

I've decided to make two medium length battle chapters. I don't own sailor moon.

Amy made it to the site. It was a National Science Museum that she spent a lot of time at.

Gasping for breath, she could barely make out an energy blast as it hit the building. Glaring, she shouted, "Mercury Power!"

Amy held up her henshin pen & it began to gather energy. Amy then used the pen to create streams of water around her body. The water disappeared & showed Amy completely transformed. Sailor Mercury spun around once & lands in her final stance.

"Stop right there!" she shouts, running closer to the attack.

The enemy, who just happened to be Bertie, looked down & laughed. "You again?" she giggled.

Mercury glared at her, her normal calm exterior gone, anger cursing through her body. "I'll make sure you don't come back this time!" she shouts.

Bertie laughs again, but this time a little more menacing. "We'll see." She raised her arms in the air. Dark water began to encircle her & she spun with it, the water gathering into a ball.

"Dark water!" she shouts, launching it at the warrior.

Mercury dodges it. Calming her anger down, she click on your visor and pull out her computer.

Unfortunately, Bertie recovers & blasts her.

Mercury flies backwards, the wind out of her lungs for a few moments. She looks up & notices that Bertie is powering up for another attack.

Glaring, she put her hands together & a large bubble formed. As the bubble gathered energy she spun around & it rested in front of her hands. Shouting, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!", the bubble is sent out, & it turned into hundreds of bubbles.

Bertie is surrounded with her bubbles & is totally confused for a moment.

Seeing a moment, Mercury begins her Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze power up sequence, however Bertie attacks & kicks her.

Mercury is sent into a wall, but isn't too badly hurt. Standing up, she glares at Bertie as she begins to power up again.

Bertie attacked, but Mercury was prepared & easily dodged the attack. Bertie gives a huff of disgust & begins powering up for another attack.

Mercury realizes she can't stand much more, so she decides to give it her all.

She begins her Mercury Ice Storm power up sequence, but Bertie is getting tired of this & blasts her.

Mercury lands gracefully on her feet, but she's feeling a little down that she can't seem to beat Bertie.

Bertie, however, is laughing it up. "See! You can't beat me!" She laughs hard.

Mercury sees red flash before her eyes & leaps into the air, does a forward flip & attempted to kick Bertie in the face.

Her aim is not on target & she misses. She gracefully lands on her feet, but Bertie attacks.

Mercury realizes she's getting a beating & sees Bertie power up once more for another attack.

'Stay calm…' she tells herself, trying to stay awake, but it was really hard.

Bertie shouts, "Dark Water!", but Mercury dodges it barely. She catches the tail end of it & lands hard on the ground.

Bertie floats down next to her & laughing, put her foot on Mercury's back. "I could destroy you right now…" she powered up for another attack.

"Bertie! Don't you dare!" a male voice screams out.

Bertie pauses, obviously pouting. "But, Rubius…"

"No buts!" the voice, obviously Rubius, screams down. "Come back now! It is not the time!"

Bertie pouts, looks back down at Mercury & takes her foot off.

Mercury groans, pushing herself up. Bertie floats upward & laughs. "We'll finish this later." she disappears in a flurry of blue ribbons.

Mercury squints at the place Bertie was & pushed herself up. Looking down at her tattered clothing, she groans. "I need to go home now." She de-transformed & limped home.

Meanwhile, Raye had arrived at the place where her explosion had went off. Looking around, she noticed the Meiji Jingu Shrine was barely in tack.

Angry that anyone would even think about destroying a shine, Raye shouts " Mars Power!"

Raye held up her henshin pen & it began to gather energy. As it did, she used it to create rings of fire around her body. The fire disappeared & Raye was shown fully transformed. Sailor Mars did a few spins & landed in her final stance.

"Look who we have here…" an annoying voice cries out, laughing.

Mars looks up & glares at Catzi laughed at her, above the debris. "How could you even think about destroying a shine!" Mars shouted, flames in her eyes.

Catzi looked at her, in amusement. "Do I sense some anger?'

"You bet you do, you freak in a tutu!" Mars shouted.

Catzi frowned, angered by her insult. "At least I'm not in a mini skirt that leaves nothing to the imagination!"

Mars quickly powered up for Mars Fire Ignite. She hit Catzi & she staggered, but recovered.

Catzi created an energy ball, shouting "Ice Fire!" Mars dodges the attack, but notices Catzi powering up for another attack.

Thinking fast, Mars pulls out an enchantment parchment and threw it at Catzi. The parchment sticks to Catzi's tutu.

Mars chanted, "Evil creature go away.", but Catzi pulled the parchment off her tutu and looked at her like she are some sort of nut.

Catzi laughs, powering up for another attack.

Mars begins her Mars Firebird Strike attack sequence. However, Catzi attacks before she can power up.

Mars staggers back, but notices Catzi powering up again.

Mars begins her Mars Celestial Fire Surround attack sequence. However, Catzi attacks before she can power up again.

Catzi laughs as she powers up again.

'OK, so attacks aren't working. Let's try this!' a voice in Mars' head shouts as she leaped into the air, did a forward flip & attempted to kick Catzi in the face.

Catzi dodges it unfortunately & you land gracefully on your feet. Unfortunately, Catzi attacks before she can recover.

Mars narrows her eyes as she stands up. "This is getting tiring…" she mumbles as Catzi yells, "Too much, little girl?"

"That's what you think!" Mars shout as she tries her Mars Fire Ignite attack. It hits Catzi dead on.

Mars smirks as Catzi stagers. "See?" she said.

Catzi glared at her. "I'm taking care of you now!" she shouts as she powers up again.

Thinking fast, Mars powers up & uses Mars Fire Ignite but this time focused her energy on Catzi's left foot.

Catzi yelps in pain, lands on the ground & is now standing on one foot.

Catzi begins an one-footed power up counter attack, but Mars is faster than her. She powered up again & focuses her energy on Catzi's right foot this time.

Catzi yelps in pain, jumps backwards & lands on her butt.

Mars is just about to finish her off, when an invisible voice says, "Catzi! You are pathetic, return to headquarters NOW!"

A black hole opens & Catzi, angrily, crawls into it.

Mars yells after her. "And don't come back!" she shouts, then turns to see about 20 people staring at her.

Sweat dropping, Mars chuckles. "Um, sorry for the wreckage…" she says, hand on back of her head, trying to make things better.

More Mercury! Got her butt kicked, but go Mars! Next up, Jupiter & Venus. And what about Serena & Rini? Please RR.


	23. Battle 2

The second half of the battles. Need I say more? I don't own Sailor Moon. I am soooo sorry i haven't updated in forever! Laziness, i guess...pleaz forgive me & read!

Arriving at the area, Lita gasped at the remains of Ueno Park. "No way…" she mumbled.

Narrowing her eyes, she held up her henshin pen & shouted, "Jupiter Power!" The pen gathered energy & bolts of lighting surrounded Lita. She twirled around in circles while electricity engulfed her body. She then spun around transformed and made her final stance in front of lightning bolts.

"Show yourself, you Negamonster!" Jupiter yelled, ready to fight.

Laughing is heard & Jupiter looks up to see a woman in a short strapless dark green dress, over dark green tights. She had a green belt/sash over her dress with a gold buckle. She had elbow length dark green gloves, & a greenish ring. She wore ankle boots that were blackish-green, with a green & gray buckle. She wore black feathered shoulder pads, that covered just her shoulder. She wore black diamond shaped earrings. She wore her long green hair pulled into a loose bun.

"Who are you!" Jupiter shouted.

"Name's Prizma, but you won't live long enough to remember it!" she laughed.

Jupiter glared & powered up her Jupiter Thunder Dragon attack. She launched it at Prizma however she dodged the attack.

Prizma powered up her own attack & launched it. Jupiter dodged the attack. She sees Prizma powering up for another one.

Jupiter attacks with her Jupiter Thunder Crash attack, but Prizma dodges it. She attacks & Jupiter flies back a few feet.

"Is that all you got?" Prizma asked, powering up again.

Jupiter gritted her teeth & attempt to power up for her Jupiter Thunder Dragon attack, but she realizes she doesn't have enough power just yet.

Prizma attacks & it hits Jupiter head on. Jupiter flies into a wall, but recovers, seeing Prizma powering up again.

'OK, attacks won't work. Let's try this!' a voice in her head shouted as she leaped in the air, did a forward flip & attempted to kick Prizma in the face.

Prizma was off guard & Jupiter's well-aimed kick smashes Prizma's nose. Jupiter flies over Prizma's head & lands behind Prizma.

Prizma had her back toward Jupiter, so she thought fast. She rushes at Prizma, picks her up & throws her into a wall.

'Whoa, I feel weak…' Jupiter mumbled, clutching her head. 'Like some of my energy has been drained.

Prizma recovers & is powering up for another attack. Jupiter attempts to power up for her Jupiter Thunderclap Smash, but realizes she doesn't have enough power.

Prizma attacks & Jupiter barely blocks it. Looking up from behind her torn gloves, Jupiter sees Prizma powering up again.

Yellow Belly attacks. Jupiter knows there is only one thing to do; she easily dodge the attack. Prizma gives a grunt of disgust and begins powering up for another attack.

Jupiter powered up and attacked with her Jupiter Thunder Crash however, Prizma dodges her attack.

Prizma attacks, sending Jupiter flying into a wall.

Jupiter groans & pushes herself up. 'I can't take much more of this…' she thought, seeing Prizma power up for another one.

Praying it will work, Jupiter leaped into the air, did a forward flip and attempted to kick Prizma in the face.

Prizma was off guard and Jupiter's well-aimed kick smashes Prizma's nose. She flies over Prizma's head and land behind Prizma.

Prizma yelps in pain and puts her hands over her face. Prizma has her back turned toward her.

Using the last of her energy, Jupiter powered up with Jupiter Thunder Crash & zapped Prizma in the butt!

Prizma yelped in pain, jumped straight up, put both hands on her butt & landed with a hard thud.

Before she can attack again, a dark portal opens up and an invisible voice says, "Prizma! You are pathetic, return to headquarters NOW!" Prizma crawls into the portal and disappears...

Jupiter groans & falls unconscious, detransforming.

Meanwhile, Mina curses her out of shapeness. "How far is this stupid explosion!" she complained out loud.

Andrew, however, was having no trouble keeping up. "Not that far." he told her, but look behind & saw Mina panting.

Mina felt two arms lift her up & was shocked to find Andrew was carrying her. 'Whoa, this is interesting…' she thought, blushing. She looked at Andrew's face & blushed even more.

His green eyes glittered from the sun & his hair was loose in the wind. Mina blinked, then blushed. 'Great job forgetting about him…' the voice said.

"Shut up…" she murmured, but Andrew thought it was for him.

"What?" he asked, looking down at the blushing girl.

Mina turn even more red. "Nothing." She looked up & saw smoke coming from the Kaisuiyu. Eyes widening, Mina shouted, "Hey, those saunas are the best!" she shouted.

Andrew tried to hold in his laughter, but let out a little snort.

Mina stared up at him, watching his face turn beet red. "What was that?" she asked, smiling.

"Nothing…" he said, willing his face to turn back its normal color.

Mina stared at him for a few more moments, then looked ahead. "Whatever…"

They arrived at the spot & Andrew put Mina down. Turning, Mina told him. "Go to a safe spot. I don't want you to get hurt."

Andrew stared down at her, so Mina thought he didn't hear her. "I said…" Her words were cut off when Andrew pressed his lips to hers!

Mina's face was on fire & when Andrew pulled back, her blue eyes were huge. Andrew grinned. "Be careful!" he waved, running off.

Mina weakly waved back. "I will…" She then shook her head, & turned. "Time to get to business."

Mina held up her henshin pen, shouting "Venus Power!" It began to gather energy. As it did, she used it to create ribbons of energy with stars in the middle. The stars flowed around her body while she spun until she was finally transformed. She spun again and landed in her final stance.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Venus shouted.

"No need to yell, darling." a voice said.

Venus looked up as a woman wearing a strapless leotard, that looked almost like armor. It was gold/orange in color. She had a short skirt/tutu that was dark orange/red. She wore two long gold bracelets. She wore something similar to a red choker around her neck, but it was more loose, & had a gold medallion in the middle. She wore shin length orange boots, & a gold/orange bow in her hair. She also had black diamond shaped earrings. Her long hair was pulled back into a bun & tired with a gold/orange ribbon. She had no bangs.

"Who are you!" Venus shouted.

"Avery. And you are?"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Ah, yes. My sisters spoke of you & your annoying friends." Avery laughed.

Venus glared at her. "And who says you aren't annoying?" she spat out.

Avery stopped laughing & glared at her. "Fine. Let's do this."

Venus nodded. "Yes. Lets." She attacked with Crescent Beam Smash, but Avery absorbed the energy & became stronger!

"What?" Venus shouted, shocked.

Avery laughed. "I can absorb energy attacks!"

Venus bit her lip. 'Crap, that's most of my attacks.'

But Avery didn't waste any time. She used the energy from Venus' energy attack to counter attack.

Venus barely dodged. But she sees Avery powering up with another attack.

Venus leaps into the air, did a forward flip and attempt to kick Avery in her face. Venus' aim is not on target and she miss. She gracefully land on her feet.

Avery attacks when she wasn't looking. Venus holds in her cry of pain & turns to see Avery powering up again.

Venus powers up and attacks with her crescent beam smash attack. Avery absorbs your energy and gets stronger. Avery says, "Yummy, thank you."

Avery is powering up for another attack.

She shouts, "Can't hit me.", hoping to piss Avery off.

Avery attacks and Venus barely dodge the attack however she observes that Avery lost some energy.

Avery is mad and is powering up for another attack.

Venus shout again, "Missed me!"

Avery, angry, attacks again and she easily dodges. She notices that Avery is now moving slower. Avery is now furious and is powering up to attack again.

Venus shouts, "Missed me again! Can't hit the broad side of a barn!" After saying that line she wishes she had not compared herself to the broad side of a barn but its too late now.

Avery powers up and attacks again. You easily sidestep the attack. Avery was now moving very slowly. Avery was now bright red with anger and powering up for another attack.

Venus shout, "Missed again."

Avery attacks and Venus easily step to the side.

Avery begins jumping up and down in rage shouting, "Hold still!"

A dark portal suddenly opens and a voice commands, "Avery, you are pathetic. Return to headquarters at once!" Avery crawls into the portal and vanishes.

Venus smirks. "Well, that was easy. Someone's easily pissed off." she laughed, detransforming & walking over to where she saw Andrew run off.

Okay, so Venus' wasn't that exciting, but you got to admit, Avery getting beat because she got pissed off is pretty funny. Please RR.


	24. Battle 3

Okay, focusing on Rini & Serena. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Serena had finished the pancakes & was cleaning up. She heard the door open & heard her mother gasp.

Serena shut her eyes. Rini was still asleep on the couch. When Serena walked out, three things happened at once; Rini ran to her & clutched her leg, her mother was bending down to clean up stuff she found, & an explosion went off.

Rini & Sammy screamed, Kenji jumped & Ikuko dropped the stuff again. Serena was the only one who realized what was going on.

Shaking Rini off, she hobbled to the window & looked out. Her mouth fell in horror.

Right across the street, where the park used to be, was a huge hole. Floating above it was a man with red hair sticking up above his head. He wore a brown leather vest and black leather boots, dark green pants and a dark green jacket. He also wore a pendant necklace and black crystal earrings.

Serena gaped at this, then turned to her family, who had followed her. Rini looked scared, but didn't run to Serena. Sammy tried furiously to wipe his tear away & her parents looked concerned because Serena's face had lost all its color.

"Sweetheart, are you OK?" Ikuko asked, walking over & putting her hand to her forehead.

Serena nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good. Let's go." Kenji said, walking upstairs.

"Go where?" Sammy called after him.

"Anywhere but here." He continued to walk upstairs. "Grab some clothes. We're leaving in 10 minutes."

Sammy ran upstairs after him & Ikuko followed after one last look at Serena.

Serena watched them go, then turned to Rini. She was shaking, but tried to stay strong. "Rini, come here."

Rini didn't hesitate. She ran at Serena & jumped into her arms. "Serena, I'm scared. He's looking for me."

Serena held her. "Shh, it's fine. He won't get you. I'll make sure of that."

Rini nodded, but still clutched Serena's neck. Another explosion came & a yelp came from Serena, & Rini burst out crying.

Serena hobbled to the front door, which was still open. She looked outside & glared at the man. Turning to Rini, she said firmly. "Rini, go up to my room & stay there. Don't came down for any reason."

Rini nodded & when Serena put her down, Rini took off upstairs.

Serena watched her go, making sure she was fine. She then turned & glared at the man. "No one messes with my family. Moon Cosmic Power!"

She waved her hand over her broach & it began to gather energy. Serena then spun around while a blue hollow heart rotated around her body. She slowly transformed & the heart transformed into her skirt. She spun around a few times & made her final stance.

"Stop right there, Negatrash!" she exclaimed, running to the site.

The man looked down, then laughed. "Oh. Let me guess…Sailor Brat?"

Sailor Moon glared at him. "Sailor Moon! And who are you?" she shouted.

"Rubius, but you'll be dead soon, so it doesn't matter." He attacked & Sailor Moon barely dodged the attack.

Rubies attacks again & once again, she barely dodged the second attack.

Growling, Sailor Moon removed her tiara and begin powering up for Moon Tiara Magic. While she was charging up her tiara, Rubius attacked.

Sailor Moon staggered back, but recovered. She glared at him as he powered up again. She leaped into the air, did a forward flip and attempted to kick Rubius in the face. But her aim was not on target, she missed and she landed on her butt. "Ouch!" she cried.

Rubius attacks while she was down. Fortunately for her, Rubius is laughing so hard that he missed his attack.

Sailor Moon glared, but couldn't get up fast enough. She saw Rubius powering up again, but suddenly, a red rose comes flying in from nowhere hitting Rubius in the hand stopping his attack.

Rubius says, "Who threw that?"

Tuxedo Mask appears and says, "A rose is just as beautiful as world peace..." Rubius is distracted by Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask continues saying; "...The world has no place for evil..." Rubius powers up and attacks Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask easily dodges the attack.

Sailor Moon gaped at this. 'Wait…isn't Tuxedo Mask in the hospital? Oh well, might as well attack when he's distracted.'

Sailor Moon pull out her Moon Scepter and powered up for Moon Scepter Elimination. She aimed her attack directly at Rubius.

Rubius sees the attack coming however it was too late to dodge. Her positive energy hit Rubius squarely in his stomach.

A bunch of smoke & Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask began to cough.

Once the smoke cleared, they heard laughing. "You'll have to do better than that to defeat me!" he shouted, disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

The two heroes watch, then Sailor Moon turned to Tuxedo Mask. "What are you doing here? Aren't you in a coma?"

He grinned & jumped up. Without saying a word, he jumped into the night, leaving a very confused Sailor Moon.

"What just happened?" she screamed, but her energy ran out & she passed out on the ground, de-transformed.

How did Tuxedo Mask get there? Hmmm….Please RR.


	25. Confusion

I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Serena? Serena! Wake up!" someone shouts at her.

Serena groaned. "Five more minutes Momma."

The voice sighed. "Either get up or we'll make you." Suddenly, a bucket of water is poured on Serena!

She gasps & sits up, with trouble. "What was that for?" Serena yelled, spitting out water.

"I told you." Serena glared at Raye.

"Well, you didn't have to pour the _whole_ bucket on me." Serena complained, wringing out her hair.

Raye smirked. "Well, we have to talk."

"We?" Serena asked. Then she looked up to see Amy. "Hey." Then she saw Amy was beat up a lot. "What happened!"

"Bertie attacked the National Science Museum." Amy explained, wincing a little.

"Really? Remember Catzi? Well, she attacked the Meiji Jingu Shrine." Raye said, anger coursing through her. "How she could destroy a shine is beyond me."

Serena got up, with help from the girls, then coughed. "Well, I got attacked by this dude named Rubius."

"You OK?" Amy asks.

Serena nods. "Yeah, I beat his butt. But I got beat up in the process."

"Ditto." Raye sighed.

"Bertie beat me so bad. I need to strengthen up." Amy complained.

Serena hugged the girl. "No you don't. You probably weren't paying attention."

Raye agreed. "Totally. You've taken on a few Negatrash monsters by yourself & beat them."

Amy nodded. "I guess so."

Serena gasped. "What if Lita & Mina were attacked? We should check on them."

"No need." a voice called out.

All three girls turned to see Mina. But what surprised them was an unconscious Lita in Andrew's arms.

"Lita!" they exclaimed, running/hobbling over.

Andrew placed her on the ground & the girls surrounded her. "Lita, wake up." Serena bent down & shook her, but Lita didn't wake up.

"Maybe she needs some water…" Raye got up to get some, but Serena got up & stopped her.

"I'm sure she wouldn't be too happy to get water poured on her. I know I wasn't."

"Then how do we get her up?" Raye shot back.

"Why are you asking me?" Serena said.

"Cuz you seem to have all the answers!" Raye shouts.

"Well I don't!" Serena shouted back.

As they argued, Amy & Mina were waving smelling salt under her nose. She moaned, but gained consciousness.

Meanwhile, Serena & Raye still argued.

"Well, smart one, then you chose!" Serena shouted.

"I will!" she shouted back.

They turned & saw Lita was conscious. "Lita!" they shouted & hugged her.

Amy & Mina shrugged their shoulders & joined also. Andrew smiled & walked away. Mina watched him go & let out a huge sigh. Then realizing what she did, slapped her hand over her mouth.

But the girls had heard & they scooted up to her. "So, Mina? You & Andrew? What's up with that?" Raye teased.

"Are you two dating or what?" a now conscious Lita persisted.

Amy smiled, shaking her head. But Serena saw Mina's eyes turn sad, even though she was trying to hide it.

"Guys, maybe Mina doesn't want to talk about it." Serena spoke up.

Raye, Lita & even Amy looked at her in surprise, but Mina shot her a look of gratitude. "But, Serena…" Lita started.

"You're one of the nosiest people I've ever met." Raye said bluntly.

Even Amy nodded. Serena blushed, then turned her back on them. "Maybe I can be secretive once in a while."

She heard laughter & turned to see Raye & Lita rolling on the ground in hysteria. Even Amy was shaking with laughter.

Serena shot them a look of pure anger & hobbled past them. "Come on Mina. Let's leave them alone." she said.

Mina looked at her, then the laughing girls, who had calmed down some. "Yeah, lets."

The blondes began walking/hobbling. Raye & Lita stopped & called after them. "Come on, we were kidding!" Lita shouted, worried they were really mad.

"Yeah. We're sorry!" Raye added.

Amy stared at the blondes, feeling bad. "Guys, I think you really pushed it this time."

Raye & Lita turned to look at Amy. "What do you mean, _us?_ You were laughing too." Lita said.

"But I wasn't rolling on the ground, cracking up." Amy pointed out. "Now, I gotta go home before my mom panics." She turned & walked down the street.

Raye & Lita bit their lips. "Maybe we did over do it." Raye admitted.

"Serena can keep secrets, too. She's kept Darien's secret." Lita said.

Raye sighed. "Speaking of Darien, I hope he gets better. I don't think Serena would ever recover if he…" she stopped, throat suddenly dry.

Lita put her hand on her shoulder & nodded. "I know, I know. We just have to believe."

Raye sighed again. "Well, you want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure." The two girls walked off to get ice cream.

Meanwhile, Serena & Mina had sat down at a fountain & were talking.

"Um, thanks for your help back there…" Mina humbly thanked.

Serena grinned. "No prob."

They sat in silence, both thinking. Serena spoke up first. "Do you think it's possible for someone in, say, a coma, to awaken?"

Mina looked at her weirdly. "I guess so."

Serena shook her head. "No, I mean, is it possible for someone to awaken for moment, then go back?"

Mina stared at her, concern in her eyes. "Serena, did something happen?"

Serena looked down at her jeans & clutched her skirt. Her shoulders began to shake as she tried to keep from crying.

Mina noticed & threw her arms around her. "Serena, what happened?" she asked, softly.

"Tuxedo Mask came to save me, but does that mean Darien's awake?" Serena cried.

Mina began rocking with her. "I'm not sure. Do you want to go check?"

Serena looked up, with tears in her eyes & shook her head. "It's fine. I should be getting home. I left Rini in my room & my family doesn't exactly know about her."

Mina laughed & got up. "OK." But before Serena could leave, Mina said, "Can I tell you something?"

Serena nodded. "Sure. What's up?"

Mina blushed. "Well, you see…when me & Andrew were…he kind of…" But she couldn't tell Serena what happened.

Serena got it though, from the smile on her face & the way her eyes twinkled. "Oh my God! He kissed you!" she screamed.

Mina nodded, still blushing. "Yeah. It was small, but he did."

Serena began jumping up & down sort of, excited. "I can't believe it!" But then she stopped. "Wait, isn't he…?"

Mina nodded. "Yeah, so I don't know how I fell about it."

Serena began to think. "Hmmm, do you want me to ask for you?"

Mina looked at Serena, gratitude in her eyes. "Would you?"

Serena nodded. "What are sisters for?" she teased.

Mina giggled & hugged her. "Thank you so much."

"No prob." Serena smiled. "Well, I better get going. I'll talk to Andrew tonight." She waved & hobbled towards her house.

Mina sighed. "I hope this is a good idea." she said, but before she could say anything, she felt a darkness envelope her & she went unconscious.

What happened to Mina? Is Darien awake? All we need here is that cheesy music at the end of most TV shows where they ask these questions. Please RR.


	26. Captured

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Serena made her way home & walked into her house. "Momma? Papa? Sammy? Anyone?" she shouted.

When no one answered, she bit her lip. "I hope they didn't leave just yet."

"Serena?" a small voice called from the top of the stairs.

Serena looked up to see Rini clutching onto Luna, who looked like she wanted to be let go. "Hey, Rini." she smiled.

Rini watered up & she dropped Luna & ran to Serena. "Serena! I was scared when you passed out, but you told me to stay put!" she clutched onto her good leg, crying.

Serena smiled. "No Rini, you did great. Now, come on." She grabbed her hand & led her to the living room where her mother was cleaning.

"Momma? Can I talk to you?" she asked.

Ikuko nodded. "Sure dear." She put down her cleaning rag & turned to her daughter.

"Momma, this is Rini. She's a friend of mine. Can she stay here for a while?" Serena asked, Rini clutching her hand.

Ikuko nodded. "Sure dear. I was just shocked to see her on my couch when I got home."

Serena sweat dropped. "Sorry about that. I kind of lost track of time."

Ikuko smiled. "It's fine." Then she turned to Rini. "Hi, Rini. How old are you?"

"5." Rini said, still clutching Serena's hand.

"Wow, you're a big girl." Ikuko smiled. "You know, you look just like Serena did at that age."

Serena blushed. "Momma…" she started, but her mother shushed her.

"What kind of food do you like?"

"Pancakes."

"You know what, so do I." Ikuko smiled, bending down to her height. "How about you & me go make some?"

Rini brightened up. "OK." She let go of Serena's hand & grabbed onto Ikuko's.

Ikuko smiled & the two of them walked into the kitchen. Serena watched them go, smiling. "Next stop, the hospital." she sighed, walking back out.

Meanwhile, Mina wake up. "What happened?" she groaned, attempting to rub her head, but found her hands were tied behind her back. "What the…" she began.

"Hello, Mina." a familiar voice greeted.

Mina narrowed her eyes. "Malachite! Where am I!" she shouted.

Malachite appeared, eyes lit with evil. "Don't worry, my dear."

"I am _not your dear!"_ she shouted, cringing.

Malachite walked over & traced his fingers across her temples, down her cheeks & to her lips. "You're so cute."

Mina opened her mouth & bit down on his finger. Malachite screamed in pain & slapped her across the face.

Mina spat out some blood, then turned to Malachite, glaring. Malachite was nursing his finger & glared at Mina. "You witch, I'll make you pay for that!" He turned, his cape sweeping as he walked out in anger.

Mina watched him go, eyes tearing up. 'Rena, where are you? Drew? Please help me…' she thought, tears falling down her face.

Both Serena & Andrew gasped at their own respective areas. Serena blinked once, then twice. "Mina?" she called out, trying to walk faster. "Mina!" she shouted, beginning to panic.

"Mina?" Andrew stop wiping the counter at the arcade. "Where are you?"

Mina opened her eyes. 'Guys? You can hear me?'

'Duh, where are you?' Serena asked.

'I'm not sure. All I know is I hate Malachite.' Mina said with spite.

Serena was confused. 'Um, what does Malachite have to do with this?'

'He captured me & tied me up.' she explained.

Andrew shut his eyes to keep his anger & worry down. 'Mina, you have _no_ clue where you are?'

Mina began to cry again. 'None at all. I'm scared, guys. Please hurry.'

But whatever the other two were about to say didn't reach her because something dark entered her mind.

'Mina? Mina!' Serena panicked. "Mina!" she screamed out loud, causing people to stare at her.

"Mina? What happened?" he asked, though he wasn't able to hear her anymore.

Oh no, what happened to Mina? Will she be OK? And _what about Darien?_ please RR


	27. Chapter 27

Oh…my…gosh! I am updating! This is such a shocker! Sorry I left you for 2 months, writer's block…blah. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Andrew was trying to think about where Mina was & what was going on when he heard the bell. Looking up, he was shocked to see a tear-stained faced Serena.

"Serena?" he jumped up, worried. "What's wrong?"

"I heard Mina." was all she said, passing out!

Luckily, Andrew caught her. "Serena…" he muttered, carrying her to the backroom & laying her down on the bed. "So you heard her too?" he stroked her hair out of her face. Yawning, he laid down next to her & fell asleep.

_20 minutes later_

"Why does my head hurt?" Serena muttered, rubbing it. She felt someone breathing next to her & opened her eyes to see a sleeping Andrew!

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, falling off the bed, causing Andrew to wake up in shock.

"Serena?" he called out, looking over at the flustered girl on the floor. "Are you OK?" he asked, pulling her up.

"Yeah…" she pushed the blush down. "But it's not every day you wake up next to your boyfriend's best friend." she joked.

Andrew laughed. "True."

They stopped, sitting down on the bed. "So, I'm guessing you heard her too." Serena broke the silence.

Andrew nodded. "Yeah. But what is Malachite doing back?" he clenched & unclenched his fists.

Serena noticed & covered his hand with hers. "Chill, Drew. You'll never get her back if you're so angry."

"Sorry, Rena." he weakly smiled. "I'm just so…"

"Worried?" Serena looked downward, pushing her tears down. "Yeah, me too."

Andrew let out a big sigh. "Well, what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure." Serena immediately brightened up. "But I know who can help!" she exclaimed, pulling him up.

"Serena, what's going on?" he asked as she opened a watch on her wrist. "What's that?"

Serena ignored him. "Mother? Are you there?" she asked.

"Yes, darling. What's the matter?" Serenity's voice came out, shocking Andrew.

"The queen?" he gasped, but Serena shushed him.

"Yes, mother. Mina's been captured & we don't know where she is."

"That is bad…" the queen took a breath, then spoke again. "Well, I can send you both there."

Serena nodded. "OK. Thank you." She shut the watch & grabbed Andrew's hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just close your eyes." Serena instructed, closing her own. Andrew nodded & shut his own.

A warm glow surrounded them both & they disappeared from the room.

The next thing Andrew knew, he was in a dark place, still clutching Serena's hand. "Serena?" he asked, looking over, but was shocked to see her in a new outfit.

She wore a different variation of her sailor outfit; but the skirt is white & longer, with a pink bow in the back; she's wearing white boots & her tiara has turned into a pink-&-white crown.

"Andrew, you have to trust me. I only have this power for a while." she instructed.

Andrew nodded & followed her. They navigated their way through the maze, the only light being lit by a staff she held.

They finally made it to the end, when Serena stopped him. "You have to wait here."

"What! Why?" he demanded.

"Because you might get hurt & I don't want to explain to Mina why I let you get hurt." She smiled at him. "I'll be fine. I'll be back with Mina."

Andrew hesitated, then, realizing she was right, gave in. "Okay, but you better be OK."

She smirked. "Aren't I always?" she walked into the next room, leaving a worried Andrew behind, thinking. 'That's a loaded question.'

I know, it's not much better, but I have to go to bed now, so I'll update tomorrow.


End file.
